Hunters: Snow White
by BlazeorFade
Summary: The trio head to a small town to investigate the dispearance of several young girls. Takes place immediately after Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hunters: Snow White

Author: BlazeorFade

Rating: T

Summary: The trio go to investigate the disappearances of young girls in a small town.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

* * *

She watched herself in the mirror as she combed her honey blonde hair. The sound of cheers coming from the crowded gymnasium could be heard clear through the rest of the high school. The whole town had turned out for the basketball game. There was an impatient knock on the ladies room door.

"Aly you done yet?" Her boyfriend called impatiently.

"Yes Tyler." She replied rolling her eyes at her reflection. She checked her reflection one last time and something caught her attention. She leaned in closer and saw a small spot of red that wasn't there before. As Aly watched the red spot grew till it took the shape of a white gnarled hand with long blood red finger tips.

"T-Tyler." She tried to say but her couldn't raise her voice above a whisper. It was coming closer and she couldn't move away from where she stood. She frantically eyed the bathroom door.

"Ahhh!" Aly let out a blood curdling scream as the hand came out of the mirror and grabbed onto her shirt

Tyler burst through the door to see his girlfriend being pulled through the glass. Half her body was already through the glass when he shook off his shocked stupor.

"Aly!" He cried grabbing her hand and pulling as hard as he could. He put his foot up on the sink and tried desperately making headway before it yanked with enough force to smash him head first into the glass. The glass cracked and splintered against his head and he watched in horror as Aly disappeared before falling down unconscious with his blood pooling around him.

* * *

"You know I like the classics as much as the next person but you gotta gimme a break, man." Jack said leaning forward against the driver's seat. Sam was snoring softly in the front seat and ACDC was playing softly on the tape deck.

"Driver picks the tunes." Dean said turning the music up louder to irritate her but not so loud that it would wake up Sam.

"I could fight you for the radio." Jack said in a mock threat.

"I bite and I pull hair." Dean warned.

"Come on, we can start slow. Something from 1980 and then we'll work our way up to the present." She pleaded.

"Quit your bitching, your as bad as Sammy." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"I can only hear 'TNT' so many times before I want to hurt something. Preferably something blonde." Jack said narrowing her eyes at him as he rewound that very song and started it over again.

She finally gave up and sat back in her seat. It was easier when Sam was awake, at least then they could pool their nagging strengths. But she didn't dare wake him, she'd learned over the past few weeks that the boys hardly slept, either from nightmares or fear of nightmares to come.

"How long till we hit the Windy City?" Dean asked her.

"Bout an hour last time I checked, then another one and a half till we hit the town." Jack replied. They were on their way to the lead she'd picked out from a national newspaper days before when they were still in Kansas. She was secretly pleased that her lead was being followed by t hem, but she'd be damned if she'd ever admit something like that.

"Poplar Grove, Illinois population 1400." She recited from the map quest page she'd read.

"1396 if those missing girls don't turn up." Dean said.

Jack reached for the laptop Sam left in the back seat and turned it on. She found herself humming along to the now hated song playing in the background and quickly turned it into a cough before Dean noticed. That would just encourage the music Nazi. She brought up the internet page they'd bookmarked about the disappearances and groaned.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Another girl went missing. Its today's Chicago Sentinel. An Allison Craig. Age sixteen." Jack told him. She clicked on the thumbnail picture of the girl to enlarge it. Alison Craig's yearbook photo showed a teenage girl with long honey blonde hair, natural by the looks of it, with light green eyes and a confident smile. The small article about her disappearance said she was a popular student at the local high school, but it was a tidbit about the girl's boyfriend that caught her eye.

"Hey, it says here that she was at a basketball game with her boyfriend when she was last seen and that he was found unconscious and bleeding in the girl's bathroom. He was taken to the hospital for a serious head wound." Jack told him frowning at the computer screen.

"He a suspect?" Dean asked.

"Says he's not yet but you know that's gonna change really soon." Jack said. There was a picture of the boyfriend further down the article, smiling at the camera in a football jersey. He had the sort of boyish good looks that made small town girls and their parents swoon. All light brown hair, dimples and jock charm. Personally she preferred someone who could hold their own in a bar fight, but to each their own, she thought.

"I think we better hurry up. Before another girl goes missing and they go the serial killer route. Having big city cops there could put a damper on our thing." Jack said turning off the computer. Dean nodded seriously and sped up.

Her cell phone rang shrilly. She grinned and took the opportunity to dive forward and turn down the volume.

"Phone call could be important." She said innocently at his outraged look. Jack looked at the caller and answered.

"Hey Billie." She said spreading out across the backseat.

"I'm going to kill him." Was the reply she got.

"What did Tommy do?" Jack asked sighing, it was tough refereeing between the two brothers from a few states away.

"I'm going to kill that kid Jack ." Billie said again thourgh what sounded like clenched teeth.

"We've established that already. What did he do? Just so I know what to say when the newspapers call wanting to know what could cause an other wise, nice respectable twenty four year old man to go off and kill his fourteen year old brother." Jack said into the phone. Dean quirked an eyebrow up in the rear view mirror.

"He's been ditching school, he got into a fight last week and didn't bother to tell me I had to speak to his principle about it. I don't know what to do with this kid." Billie said. She could imagine him pacing up and down the living room of their little house.

"Is he there now?" Jack asked sensing where this was going.

"In his room." Billy said frustrated. "Could you talk to him? He listens to some parts of what you say at least."

"Put him on." Jack said in resignation.

"Tommy! Jack wants to talk to you!" Billie yelled.

"Thanks I didn't need to ear drums anyway." Jack said switching the phone to her unscathed ear.

"Sorry." Billie said absently.

"Jack?" Tommy's eager voice came over the line.

"Tommy." She said letting her annoyance drip into her voice.

"Aw man he told you didn't he. I swear he just doesn't get-"

"Cut the shit Tom." Jack interrupted. Tommy was silent on the other end.

"You been fighting in school?" She asked.

"This guy was talking shit." Tommy said defensively.

"Like I care. If your gonna fight at least do it right and drag his ass of school grounds first." Jack scolded him. Had she taught this boy nothing about breaking rules the right way. "Did you win at least?"

"Yeah. I gave him a black eye." Tommy said excitedly. She heard Billie groaning like a martyr in the background.

"Why the hell were you ditching?" She asked him.

"I didn't want to go." Tommy said lowly.

"Tough. You have to go." Jack said harshly.

"You don't" Tommy retorted.

"That's the great thing about being all grown up, I get to be a hypocrite." Jack said smugly. "And guess what kid, screwing around doesn't make you a badass, it makes you an ass."

"But-" Tommy started to say.

"And stop driving your brother crazy, man's got enough on his plate." Jack said twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Yeah, fine." Tommy grudgingly said.

"Good. If you good maybe I'll see about heading out there in a few." She told him.

"Really?" Tommy asked brightly.

"If I can, now put your brother back on." Jack told him fighting a smile.

"Thanks." Billie said coming back on the line.

"I should charge you for this shit. This is what guidance counselors are for." Jack said with teasing gruffness.

"I don't think a guidance counselor could get away with telling a kid they'd kick their asses up and sown the state line if they didn't behave." Billie pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, I gotta go, man. Work to do lives to save." Jack said yawning.

"Whatever. Bye Jack." Billie said laughing before she cut the line.

"Kids." She said sighing at Dean.

"You moonlighting as a family counselor now?" Dean asked. Jack shrugged.

"He's a kid having a hard time of it." She replied.

"Of what?" Dean asked curiously.

"Lost their family to the baddies, its been tough on them." Jack answered.

"What did it?" Dean asked.

"Vampires. They were camping when they all got taken. Kept Tommy and Billie alive for later." Jack said shaking her head sadly at the memory. Tommy was so young and scared barely over twelve.

"And you saved the day?" Sam asked groggily. He yawned widely and rubbed the remnants of sleep out of his eyes.

"I was passing through." Jack said looking out the window. She let her words hang in the air. Sam opened his mouth to ask something when Dean gave him a look and shook his head slightly.

"How far are we?" Sam asked instead.

"About half an hour at the speed we're going." Dean replied grinning.

"Another girl disappeared and we might have a witness this time. Boyfriend found messed up where she was last seen." Jack told him. Sam nodded along running his hands through his dark hair. It was sticking up in all different directions.

"Sleep good Sam?" Jack asked flicking a wayward strand. He grunted an affirmative and looked glass eyed out the window.

"Maybe you should rest up some more." She suggested softly.

"I'm fine." He said rubbing his eyes. Jack was about to say something but followed his earlier lead and decided to drop the subject.

Both Sam and Jack groaned when Dean rewound his tape and turned the volume back up.

"Shut up." He said rolling his eyes and turning the volume up high as it would go. The same damn tape since they'd left Kansas. Revenge for them taking over the radio while he was incapacitated.

TBC…………..

AN: So starts another fic. The continuation of Hunters. I actually put off starting this all weekend because I tend to get a little obsessed when I start writing. Any other kind of work I avoid like the plague, and I have several witnesses to attest to this, but once I start a story I can't stop. Updates on the Way. Review people, it like fangirl oxygen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was. Never will be.

Sam looked around as they stepped out of the car in front of the small motel. The town was so tiny they'd have missed it if they weren't careful. Dean was checking in while he and Jack waited in the car. He frowned at their surroundings.

"What's up?" Jack asked leaning against the car door next to him.

"Nothing. Why?" Sam asked shrugging.

"You look a little, I don't know…. Not happy to be here." Jack told him.

"Illinois doesn't offer the best memories for Dean and I." Sam answered. Jack nodded but she didn't pry any further.

"Two rooms side by side." Dean said swinging the room key on his index finger.

"When we're with dad we usually stick together to be safe." Sam pointed out as they got in the car and drove around to where their rooms were.

"Why, Mr. Winchester are you trying to seduce me?" Jack asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Small town America Sammy. The guy almost didn't give me the rooms when he saw the three of us." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"You could have said we had a special arrangement." Jack suggested.

"How special?" Dean asked smirking.

"Sharing." Jack answered waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah that would go over great. The old man would run us out of town." Sam told them throwing a wadded up ball of paper at jack from the front seat.

"How does that arrangement work, Jack?" Dean asked just to irritate Sam.

"Well I get Sam one night and you get him the next." Jack told him, laughing.

"Lucky Sam." Dean said arrogantly. He pulled into a parking space and cut t he engine.

"You guys are perverts." Sam told them fighting not to laugh.

"As I was saying though-" Sam started.

"Hey, I'm a big girl, I even tie my own shoes." Jack assured him grabbing up her things. She called over her shoulder, "Besides staying in the same room as me could be hazardous to your health. Never know if a fire might start."

"Come on." Dean said tossing Sam his bag. He followed Dean into their room. Sam was putting their usual lines of protection around the room while Dean claimed the shower first.

Half an hour later Jack was sitting on one of their beds while Sam tapped away on t he computer looking for more information on the missing girls.

"So, how's this work?" Jack asked.

"We ask questions, usually say we're police officers or reporters or something. Then we look at their houses the place they disappeared from and check for local legends and stuff." Sam explained.

"We should start at the school, that's where three of the girls have disappeared from." Dean told them.

"I could field that one, it might look weird to have a couple of grown men prowling around a high school." Jack said.

"We'll go to the hospital and talk to the kid, Tyler while you're there. We'll meet up with you there." Dean agreed.

"Sir yes sir." Jack saluted him getting up from t he bed. It was only two o'clock, still plenty of time to take a look around and smooth talk some info out of the students at the local high school.

"Be careful." Sam cautioned on their way out the door.

"Aren't I always careful?" Jack winked over her shoulder.

* * *

In a town that didn't have a whole lot of town to offer, it was easy to find the high school. She didn't even have to lie or sneak to get through the doors, she just walked right in. She padded quietly through the empty hallways finding her way to the first floor bathroom next to the gym, where the latest MIA teen was seen. The door was locked with an out of order sign on it but a twist of her handy paper clip and a hair pin took care of the lock in record time. The broken glass had been cleaned off the floor but nobody replaced the mirror just yet, so she could see where the missing pieces gave way to spider web cracks, with a smattering of blood tainting the mirror further. Jack cautiously brought her hand to the glass letting it hover there. She couldn't feel anything which wasn't surprising because no one said anything about a fire there, but she thought she'd try anyway. They'd have to go over it with the EMF when Dean and Sam met up with her.

"What was your boytoy doing in the girl's room?" She asked aloud, snickering at the thought of what they were probably doing.

She took a look around not entirely sure what she was looking for before slipping out of the bathroom. Seconds later the bell rang shrilly, killing her ears.

The halls filled up with students rushing to get to their next classes. Jack put her head down and tried to go unnoticed through the halls. It wasn't easy in a school that had only about three hundred students, if that.

"You been by to see him?" A conversation between three boys caught Jack's attention as she walked past them. She stilled and sidled up against some lockers to hear what they were saying.

"He's a wreck. Rambling and shit." One of the boys, a tall blonde kid said chugging on a bottle of water. He wore a red sports jacket and had an air of self confidence about him. He didn't pull it off as well as Dean though, she thought.

"Rambling bout what?" The kid who'd started the conversation asked. He was shorter with brownish red hair and a bump in his nose showing where he'd broken it before.

"Said something pulled Aly into the mirror." The blonde kid snorted.

"What pain killers do they have him on?" The third, a nondescript brunette joked.

"I heard he did her. Got her stashed in his trunk or something." The blonde said callously. Jack had the insatiable urge to hit him. She turned away before her hand decided to act on the thought.

'Small towns.' She thought, relieved she didn't have to put up with shit like that.

* * *

"Hi, I'm detective John Nash, this is my partner Detective Ray North, we'd like to speak to a patient of yours." Dean said flashing his badge at the front desk of the hospital.

"Tyler Banks." The woman said before he could.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said.

"I thought the cops already talked to him." She said.

"Follow up questions" Dean explained.

"You don't think he had anything to do with the girls do you?" She asked in a whisper leaning closer. Dean took the opportunity to lean in close to whisper in her ear.

"Just a few details we need to know. Could you tell us where his room is?" He practically purred, grinning when he felt her face heat up.

"Um, yes sir. But, oh, he was released this morning." She said. After getting his address and her phone number they left the hospital.

"What?" Dean asked laughing.

"Her phone number?" Sam asked.

"In case we need more information. You know these small towns, everyone knows each other." Dean said defensively.

"Yeah sure." Sam said shaking his head. Dean's phone rang interrupting whatever he was going to say to Sam.

"Hey Jack whatcha find out?" He asked.

"Overheard some kids talking about a visit to Tyler. Said he was rambling about something pulling his girlfriend through the mirror." Jack answered.

"Did he say what?" Dean asked.

"Not that I heard. I don't think anyone took him seriously." Jack said.

"Did you catch anything in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Not a thing." She said.

"Alright. Where are you now?" Dean asked.

"Outside the school. Loitering is the term I think." Jack said.

"We're going to Tyler's house. We'll meet you at the hotel." Dean told her, hanging up.

"Well its definitely out kind of problem." He said to Sam.

"What did jack find out?" Sam asked opening the passenger door to t he car.

"Tyler told one of his friends that his girlfriend was pulled through the mirror by something. Does that sound familiar to you?" Dean asked starting the car.

"No." Sam answered frowning.

"Me neither." Dean replied.

"Drugs? Maybe the kid didn't know what he saw?" Sam suggested.

"We won't know till we talk to him. If it is drugs though I think I should take a sample. You know us detectives need to know what the kids are using these days." Dean said seriously.

TBC……….

AN: Sorry bout the wait. Its been a looong fucking week. I promise a longer chappie tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine Not Mine Not Mine

Jack walked down the street to the town library deciding that research was a better way to spend her time than just waiting for the boys to come back from Tyler's house. She nodded politely at the librarian and kindly asked where sghe could find the computers.

She looked back through every town record and newspaper she could find in the system looking for a pattern similar to the current one in the town's history. When she found nothing she looked at newspaper clippings about the surrounding towns. Still nothing and her neck was starting to ache from craning it over a computer for over an hour. She kicked the desk irritably ignoring the dirty look she got from the librarian and logged off.

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of the nice blue two story house that Tyler lived in. It only took two sharp knocks for a harried looking woman in her mid-forties to answer. She plastered on a smile when she saw them standing on her doorstep, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked them. Dean heard the heavy pounding of a hammer coming from inside the house.

"Yes ma'am, my names John Nash, this is my partner Ray North, we're with the police," Dean said flipping out his fake detectives badge for her to inspect. "We'd like to speak with Tyler Banks, if he's home."

"Oh, of course." The woman stepped aside so they could come in. She led them to her living room with a staircase where the noise was more clear and gestured for them to take a seat.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked raising her voice over the pounding coming form the upper level of the house.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Sam answered smiling at her. She disappeared through the doorway and returned moments later carrying a tray with three cups of coffee on it and cream and sugar.

"The police spoke to my son at the hospital. They said they had everything they needed to know." She said sitting down on the couch across from them.

"Yes, ma'am, but there have been some new developments we'd like to ask Tyler about." Dean said.

"Tyler had nothing to do with Aly's disappearance." She inisisted.

"We aren't saying that Mrs. Banks." Sam said soothingly, "We just want to know if he's remembered anything else that might be helpful."

The pounding stopped abruptly and they could hear someone shuffling around upstairs. Mrs. Banks started as it the noise continued after a measure of silence. Her hands were shaking as she reached for her cup of coffee.

"What's going on?" Dean asked pointing upward.

"Tyler is making a few repairs to his room." Mrs. Banks replied in a well rehearsed way, like she'd had to say it a dozen times already.

"DO you mind if we go up and talk to him?" Dean asked her. She looked at him warily for a moment.

"It might help him open up if he's in his comfort zone." Sam said hastily.

"Alright I suppose, but its going to be an awful mess in there." Mrs. Banks said slowly. Her eyes were filling with tears. The sounds of mumbling accompanied the loud banging now.

"We'll find our way up." Sam said gently patting her hand sympathetically. At her nod of approval they rose and made their way to the stairs. They turned left at the landing to follow the noise.

Tyler's bedroom door was side open showing the mess his mother had promised. Sam and Dean walked in cautiously looking around the disheveled room finding no one. Torn sheets and tools were scattered all over the bed, the room was dark because a heavy quilt had been nailed over the windows. Sam tapped Dean's arm and pointed to a dresser whose mirror was covered with a dark sheet in the same fashion.

"Looks like he's covering every reflective surface." Sam said quietly. Just then a frantic looking teenage boy came into the room.

"Who are you?" He asked. Tyler's brown hair was sticking up everywhere, his head bandaged up and he was sweaty and flushed.

"We're with the police, we have a few questions." Dean said frowning at the boy. He was holding a hammer in his right hand and looked about ready to hit one of them with it.

"I told you everything already." He said through clenched teeth. "Don't touch that!" He cried out dropping his hammer to the ground and yanking the sheet covering the mirror back down as Sam lifted it to inspect it.

"Woah, its okay. I won't touch it again." Sam said cautiously stepping back with his hands up. Dean picked up the hammer putting it out of the paranoid kid's reach.

"I know you don't believe me. No one believes me." He said smoothing the sheet back into place making sure every inch of glass was covered from view.

"Yes we do. Tell us one more time what you saw. So that we can help." Sam said talking slowly to him. Tyler looked him over sniffling, wiping sweat form his eyes.

"I need to get back to work." He said brushing past them to where he'd dropped his hammer.

"How bout you tell us what happened and I'll give this back to you." Dean said holding the hammer out for Tyler to see as he searched the ground franticly for it. Tyler made a mad grab for it but Dean held it just out of reach.

"Dean." Sam said in warning. Dean ignored him and continued to hold the tool mid air in front Tyler.

"Just a minute then you can keep going." Dean said in a commanding voice. Tyler looked from him and to Sam then at his hammer before nodding. He sat down on the only bare part of his bed and put his head in his hands, waiting for them to ask their questions.

"What were you doing when Aly was taken?" Dean asked leaning his back against the dresser with arms crossed over his chest so when Tyler looked at him he'd see his prize for cooperating.

"I w as standing outside the girl's bathroom, waiting to get back to the game. Aly didn't like walking through the hallways alone at night. She said it was creepy." Tyler began in a mechanical voice.

"Why did she think that? Had anything strange ever happened at your school before recently?" Sam asked.

"No. Nothing." Tyler answered still looking into his hands.

"Okay so you were waiting outside, then what?" Dean asked.

"I heard her scream my name, so I ran inside." Tyler said looking up at him. He looked tired and scared, eyeing the hammer Dean held like it was a life line.

"Then what?" Dean asked. Tyler shook his head, his eyes filling with tears.

"Please, Tyler, we need to know exactly what you saw we can find your girlfriend." Sam said kneeling down in front of him. He put his hand on Tyler's back in a supportive gesture.

"I-it was pulling her in….through the mirror." Tyler said distraught,

"And I tried…..I tried to get her back, I pulled and pulled but it was too strong and I…" His voice cracked and he started sobbing into his hands.

"Its alright. It wasn't your fault." Sam said trying to soothe the boy. Tyler was shaking his head crying into his hands.

"Tyler, Tyler." Dean called trying to get his attention. When Tyler finally looked up at him, his face beat red and wet with tears Dean offered the hammer with an outstretched hand. Tyler wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve and reached for it.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked holding onto the hammer longer to keep Tyler's attention on him.

"I won't let it get me." Tyler said surprised that it wasn't obvious to them.

Dean nodded in understanding and let go of the hammer. Tyler took a second to collect himself as much as he could before getting up, picking some nails out of his tool box and walking out of the room without another word to either of them. Sam stood and they followed the boy across the hall as he walked into a bathroom where he'd nailed a quilt over half the bathroom mirror before they interrupted.

"He's losing his mind." Dean whispered to Sam as Tyler mumbled over and over that 'It wasn't going to get him'. Sam nodded watching him till Dean tugged on his sleeve to follow his older brother down the stairs. Mrs. Banks was sitting in the same place they left her looking into nothing.

"She's losing it too." Dean said wincing when Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"Um. Thank you very much Mrs. Banks. We'll be sure to call if we have any further questions." Dean said loudly to get her attention. She jumped and turned to look at them, nodding when his words sank in.

"Yes, please, anything to help the investigation." She said devoid of emotion.

"Alright then," Dean said glancing towards the front door. This whole family was starting to give him the creeps.

"Have a nice day, ma'am." Sam said nodding his head at her, following his brother as he walked swiftly out the door.

"Where'd you learn that 'comfort zone' stuff, Sam?" Dean asked as they walked to the car.

"School." Sam said shortly.

"Stanford offers classes in fake cop tactics?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam snapped.

"What crawled up your ass this time?" Dean demanded, one hand on the door handle.

"I just don't think holding the kid's hammer hostage was the best way to get him to talk to us." Sam told him.

"Got him to talk, didn't it?" Dean asked opening the car door ducking into the front seat before Sam could argue with him.

"You didn't even try anything else first." Sam said bringing the argument into the car.

"Like what?" Dean asked in frustration.

"I don't know, Dean, but the kid's girlfriend is missing, he's about to have a nervous break down, everyone thinks he gone crazy, you could've been a little more sensitive." Sam said looking straight ahead as they drove.

"Sensitivity doesn't always get the job done, Sammy." Dean said dismissively.

"Its Sam and you wouldn't know that would you?" Sam said pouting. Dean rolled his eyes, t hey were back to that shit again.

"Lets just meet up with Jack and find out what the fuck is going on." Dean said turning to where their hotel was.

Jack was sitting against the door to Sam and Dean's room, half asleep when they pulled up.

"Hey." Dean said stepping out of the car kicking her foot to wake her up. Jack blinked up at him and rose her feet, dusting herself off.

"Hey." She retorted stepping out of the way as Sam pushed past her to open the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked Dean frowning.

"I'm an insensitive jerk." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"What's new? Did you forget an anniversary or call him fat or something?" Jack joked.

"I can hear you guys, you know." Sam called starting up his computer.

"Thanks for clarifying that." Dean called back walking inside with Jack in tow.

"How was the kid?" Jack asked taking a seat on the edge of Dean's bed closest to the front door.

"You mean aside from being buckets of crazy?" Dean asked sitting down at the table across from Sam.

"He's not crazy, he's traumatized." Sam said defensively.

"He's nailing sheets over anything with a reflection and talking to himself." Dean pointed out.

"If I saw what he did I probably would too." Sam told him.

"No, if you saw what did you'd do what you were trained to do and shoot the bitch." Dean said.

"Boys, boys, if you're gonna fight at least do t he decent thing and take your shirts off first." Jack said trying to break the tension in the room.

Both men turned to look at her and she winked at them giving t hem each a once over. Dean snorted a laugh and Sam shook his head in amazement. But it had the desired effect. They stopped arguing and the three sat in comfortable silence as Sam typed into the search engine, trying to find anything that matched what they were looking for.

"Hm." He said looking at the screen after a few minutes.

"Hm what?" Dean asked looking up from their dad's journal, which he'd left with them when they last parted ways.

"There are a couple things here it could be, but I think we need to know a little more about the victims before we can narrow it down." Sam said reading over the web pages.

"Well, whatcha got so far?" Dean asked. Jack rose from the bed to look over Sam's shoulder at what he found.

"The usual Bloody Mary stuff," Sam said skimming the pages.

"We know that's not it." Dean said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"Already got rid of her." Dean told her.

"Really? I thought t hat was a myth." Jack said.

"Nope." Dean said.

"A form of Succubus that seduces it victims through mirrors." Sam continued.

"That could be fun." Jack said turning her attention back to the screen.

"What else Sam?" Dean asked.

"A spirit sucks the life out of people with mirrors." Sam read on.

"And I found something in Dad's journal about an old spell that used to be used to trap things in a mirror. Doesn't say if it can be used on people though. Doesn't say much of anything on it actually." Dean said closing the book. Sam nodded and clicked on a few more pages.

"This is getting to be a long list. What do we need to know to narrow it down?" Dean asked coming around the table to look at the computer too.

"Well, for these their basically opposites, the succubus is drawn to uh, sexual energy." Sam said clearing his throat a little. Dean had to resist the urge to tease his little brother, but made a mental note to do so later.

"And the other?" Jack asked.

"The spirit feeds on virgins, usually female, it says." Sam said looking intently at the screen.

"What's that one called?" Jack asked seeing a big word she couldn't pronounce if she tried.

"A Schneewittchen." Sam answered.

"Geeze, if I had a name like t hat I'd be pissed too." Dean joked.

"So what now, we ask around some more and find out if the boys in town are getting any?" Jack asked sitting back down on the bed.

"And I'm the insensitive one, she wants to go ask hammer boy if he got laid before his girl was grabbed." Dean teased. Sam rolled his eyes and thought about what they should do.

TBC…………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You know when you learn to use your telekinesis, it'll be easier to do this kind of stuff." Jack mused as they waited for Dean to pick the flimsy lock on the school doors. It was after midnight and they'd come armed with the EMF and guns loaded with rock salt.

"It was a one time thing." Sam told her.

"Stuff like that's never one time only." Jack told him.

"Got it, lets hurry up and get this done." Dean said pushing the double door open. Jack walked in before Sam could argue with what she'd told him.

They prowled the darkened halls carefully, flashlights in hand. The EMF went off as soon as they entered the building. Jack heard a noise and turned down a corridor to see what it might've been, but was pulled back by Dean.

"We don't spilt up." He told her.

"Sorry, used to going it solo." Jack shrugged. She led them to the girl's bathroom. The EMF went berserk when t hey crossed the threshold.

"Damn, its never done t hat before." Sam said bewildered.

"There's some bad mojo workin here." Dean said watching the little machine as he walked passed it over broken mirror.

"Lets go over the rest of this place and get the hell outa here." Dean said turning to the other two.

"Scared Dean?" Sam asked, smirking.

"Man, I'll take demons and poltergeists over high school any day." Dean told him shaking his head.

"Did you go to school, Jack?" Sam asked conversationally as hry followed Dean out into t he hall. He led them through the small school watching his meter intently.

"I finished when I was fifteen. It was too much of a hassle so I did the GED." Jack said.

"You dropped out?" Sam asked.

"That's usually what GED means. I thought you were the smart one here." Jack joked smiling at him in the semi-darkness. The peaked into the gymnasium and the cafeteria without so much as a nudge on the meter.

"I didn't like it that much anyway, besides it made it easier to miss days when Chris was sick." Jack explained shrugging. She'd never regret leaving school, she figured it wouldn't lead to anything anyway, that life wasn't for her.

"Why was he sick?" Sam asked.

"Uh, lets just say he couldn't handle the visions as well as you do." Jack said looking at the floor.

"I handle them well?" Sam asked.

"In comparison." Jack told him.

"So you took care of him." Sam stated.

"He needed me." Jack said simply. She didn't like to think of how Chris got when a bad vision hit, for days after word he'd have headaches and be nauseous. Sometimes he'd drink to forget what he saw for a bit, those were the worst times.

"What about you? Did you finish school?" Jack asked.

"Better, he got a full ride to Stanford. Pre-law." Dean said surprising Sam with the pride in his voice. Jack looked at Sam and whistled.

"Damn Ivy Leagues, you are the smart one here." Jack said grinning at him. Sam shrugged in an embarrassed way.

"And you Dean?" Jack asked although she already suspected she knew the answer.  
"Finished high school, freed me up for more hunting." Dean said waving the flashlight in front of her face.

"Woah." Dean stopped in front of a locker when the EMF went off wildly again. They stopped and picked the combination lock opening it with their guns cocked at ready. The only thing that attacked them was the smell of locker mold.

"Okay." Dean said scratching his head. Jack reached in and pulled out a spiral notebook flipping through the pages.

"Sammy, gimme some light." Jack requested. He shone his flashlight over the pages.

"Caitlin Moss." Jack read the name at the top of a page of homework. The name was of the second girl that had gone missing.

"And we have a mirror." Dean said pulling a mirror bigger than his fist from the top shelf in the locker.

"You think that big enough?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Its the only thing in common with the bathroom." Dean said putting the mirror in his pocket. They were running out of places to look for clues, having decided after the first few classrooms that looking in everyone of them was to time consuming.

"It reacted at the entrance to the school, the bathroom and the locker. But there wasn't any mirror at the entrance." Sam recounted as they turned back to retrace their steps to the front of the building.

"A compact maybe? I mean we don't really know what the other girls who went missing from here were doing when they were taken." Dean suggested.

"Where to now?" Jack asked.

"Motel." Dean said. "Start looking at what we do know and what we don't know."

* * *

Back at their room Sam had tacked up the newspaper clippings of the six missing girls. First was Angela Patterson, a popular senior who'd gone to the library one night and never come back. Second was junior Caitlin Moss, her parents said she was staying late for cheerleading practice the night she went missing. Third, Karen Leonard, a freshman sentenced to detention at school for ditching. She made a call saying she'd be on her way home soon but never made it back. Fourth, a sophomore who disappeared from her own house. Fifth, Allison Craig. And the unofficial sixth victim Tyler Banks who was going crazy from what he saw that night.

"What do t hey all have in common?" Sam asked.

"All pretty, all young…." Jack said.

"All went missing within the last two months and all after dark." Dean said.

"The dark thing could fit with either of the current monsters, do either have some kind of cycle they go through?" Jack asked Sam.

"Wouldn't matter, there's no set pattern so far. The first and second girl happened three weeks apart. The second and third just a few days. And the last two were in the same week." Sam said frowning.

"That rules out t he spell in dad's journal, that has to be done on a new moon." Dean pointed out, not that they'd ever really considered the spell a serious option. Not with a witness saying something pulled the last girl into the mirror.

"With that spirit thingy-" Jack started.

"The Schneewittchen." Sam said.

"Yeah, that too, did it say they sucked victims into the mirror or used it to life out of them?" Jack asked.

"It wasn't really clear. There wasn't a lot to go on in the article." Sam said turning away from the wall of clues to their laptop. Dean was looking at the handheld mirror.

"You got a nail file or anything?" He asked Jack after a moment.

"Do I look like I own a nail file?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, right. You got any thing I can use t pry this apart?" Dean asked her. Jack reached into her pocket and flipped open her butterfly knife handing it to him.

"Thanks." He murmured taking the knife. He wedged I carefully between the glass and the plastic and lifted the mirror out gently.

"What are you dong?" Jack asked watching him.

"Bloody Mary left little messages on the backs her vics mirrors after she killed them, and a hand print." Dean told her turning it over in his hands so the mirror fell out neatly.

The back was blank, he saw with disappointment. He took one last look before tossing t he useless thing on the counter. Dean turned back to the faces of the innocent girls on the wall, heaving a sigh of frustration.

"You alright?" Jack asked him carefully.

"I don't like seeing kids get hurt." Dean answered not taking his eyes off the pictures.

"I'll ask around tomorrow at the school, see if we can't find out more about the girls." Jack promised.

"You gonna pretend to be student, I think they'll know your not from around here." Dean told her.

"I can sneak my way in, maybe butter up some of the boys, see if we're looking at a bunch of bored horny teenagers that made a succubus's hit list or a bunch of bored horny teenagers who take really cold showers a lot." Jack joked.

"Be careful." Dean cautioned ahead of time.

"I'm always careful." Jack grinned at him. "I'm beat, I think I'll turn in, tell me what you find, okay?"

Dean nodded and watched her leave after a quick goodnight to Sam. He looked one more time at the newspapers before turning around and flopping onto his bed.

"Sam you should get some rest. We'll look around some more tomorrow." Dean told Sam.

"Just a minute." Sam said absently combing through the pages t hat came up on the search engine.

"Sam, get some sleep." Dean s aid again making it more of a command this time. Sam looked at him stubbornly, about to tell him he was fine. But Dean gave him that look that said to shut the hell up and do as his older brother said. The look that promised retribution if he didn't.

"Fine." Sam said biting the inside of his cheek closing the laptop. He wanted to ask what bug crawled up his brother's ass but he was suddenly to tired to argue with Dean.

Sam took a shower before getting into bed repeating his nightly mantra of, "Make it through the night" and "No nightmares tonight." To himself as he toweled himself off. He was murmuring them out loud because he was so sued to saying the words by then, it wasn't till he caught a look at the clipping of Tyler as he reached for his clothes that he remembered the kid's paranoid mumblings. Sam wondered if what he did made him seem crazy too.

"Your not like him." Dean said from und his blankets as if reading Sam's mind.

"He's not crazy Dean. Just scared." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah but he's going off the deep end, that's not you." Dean stated matter of factly. Sam nodded along even though Dean couldn't see him do it.

"Stop thinking so loud I'm trying to sleep here." Dean called.

"G'night Dean." Sam said smiling a little.

"Night Sammy."

* * *

Jack stepped under the lukewarm water. She thought about the missing girls as she worked shampoo into her hair, wondering what their lives were like. She'd never regret her life, even the bad spots, but t hat didn't mean she was never curious. Jack never stayed in one place for long enough to make real connections with the "normal" kids and never let herself really want those connections either. But now she tried to picture what it might be like.

Going to school everyday, coming home to a nice little suburb with a two car garage and hot water regularly. PTA and bakes sales and an after school job. She shivered uncomfortably at the image of that life, it felt wrong; weird and out of sorts with her whole mindset.

"Defiantly not for me." Jack said aloud to herself. Instead she decided her time was better spent working out her plan for t he next day. She already knew she was going to track down the blonde jerk from that afternoon. A guy like him just loved to talk about where'd he'd been and who with.

He'd be easy, well placed touches and a come hither smile, maybe a declaration of being a danger junkie, daring him o scare her with the darker side of small town living and he'd be all hers.

TBC……..

AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. More revelations in the next chapter and a look at Jack's Skills of Seduction. I've been trying to fit in how Jack is handling her first hunt and maybe add some more to her friendship with Sam, since she gets along with Dean so easily. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural I wouldn't be dubbed Terminally Unemployable, now would I? On with the show.

Jack wanted to break Alex Moore's nose. No, she thought looking at his smarmy smile as he sat across form her at the local coffee shop, not just his nose, his arm too, and his jaw for good measure.

She'd waited on the steps outside that damned high school for her chance to catch the self proclaimed school stud. She'd watched him bat away pretty girls form his class, laughing raucously and high fiveing his buddies over some lewd joke he'd made at a passing sophomore girl's expense. Then when she couldn't stomach much more she sauntered up to him catching his lech radar instantly.

"Show me round?" She'd leaned in close to his ear to say in a low husky voice. He grinned and nodded, then he placed a possessive arm around her shoulders and directed her towards his shiny silver SUV. He waited till t hey were in the car to actually ask her name or what she was doing in his town. A fake moniker(Monique) and the excuse that her folks were thinking about buying a house in town and then they were off. He took special care to take her to the few secluded spots on the fringe of town, making it a point to say how the local cops never checked those places when they knew he and his friends were going to be there. Because, drum roll please, his step mother was on the city council.

Alex was more than happy to oblige when she asked where they could grab a bite to eat. He drove her to the local diner and she tuned out his stream of arrogance for the time being, finding it a pale imitation of Dean's cockiness and not nearly as charming.

"So how do you like our little town so far?" Alex asked flashing a full s et of pearly white teeth. Jack was pulled back to the present arrangement. She pasted on a smile and leaned forward in the booth towards him.

"Its a little small. But I think I could grow to like it." She said looking up through her eyelashes at him. His grin widened.

"I'm sure you could." He replied putting out a hand and twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Only-" She let some doubt creep into her voice and pulled away slowly. Resisting the urge to break his finger for touching her.

"Only what?" Alex frowned at her looking irritated.

"Does anything exciting ever happen here?" She asked lowering her voice conspiratorially.

"Exciting how?" He asked inclining his head towards her.

"You know, not the usual kid stuff. Like dangerous things?" She asked giggling a little.

"You haven't been in town long have you?" He asked with a smirk, secure in his superiority.

"No. Why?" She cocked her to the side.

"We've all been put under a town curfew. Girls have been going missing." Alex said his eyes flashing excitedly.

"Missing?" Jack asked in fake shock.

"Yeah, disappeared into thin air." Alex said snapping his fingers in t he air to demonstrate.

"Do the cops know who's doing it?" Jack asked him.

"How would I know?" Alex snorted taking a sip form his coffee cup.

"I just figured," Jack said leaning back a little running the tip of her tongue over her top lip, "You'd know everything going on around here. Seeing as who your mom is and all."

"Step-mom." He corrected a little too quickly. "Maybe I do know something." He added recovering quickly.

"Such as?" Jack asked skeptically hoping he'd rise to the bait.

"I know the cops are looking at Tyler Banks." He said defensively.

"Who?" Jack asked pretending not to know who he was talking about.

"He's one of the girl's boyfriend. Total head case." Alex said gulping down the rest of his cup of coffee. He gestured to the waitress for another cup and Jack held back a groan, s he wanted to leave asap and this SOB was dragging this out.

"Did he do it?" She asked.

"Probably." Alex said laughing at something he wasn't sharing with her. "Probably got sick of waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Jack asked.

"Aly was part of that whole silver ring abstinence vow shit." Alex said rolling his eyes. He looked her over speculatively.

"Poor guy." Jack said smirking.

"Yeah." Alex replied grinning looking down her shirt, a feat considering it wasn't all that low cut.

"You know your legs aren't broken." A scornful said plopping down a cup of coffee in front of Alex. Jack looked up to see a petite girl with light brown hair scowling at Alex. Her name tag said Riley.

"Are yours?" Alex shot back glaring at the girl.

"No but I'm busy, the least you could do is walk to the counter to refill you own damn cup." The girl said with her hands on her hips and Jack wanted to congratulate Riley for being the only girl she'd seen so far that didn't swoon at the sight of Alex Moore.

"Poor baby." Alex pouted. Rile look from him to Jack.

"Do yourself a favor and avoid being another one of my brother's slut groupies." Riley warned her shooting Alex a dirty look before walking away. Alex's face went beat red, not from embarrassment from the way his fists clenched.

"Ooops." He said knocking the cup onto the floor. It broke into a hundred pieces, coffee spilling everywhere.

"I guess you just got a little more busy." Alex said snidely when Riley turned around to look at the mess. A group of boys from the school sitting a few tables down burst out laughing.

"That's coming out of you paycheck." A large woman walking out of the staff room told the girl when she saw the mess. She walked to the supply closet and handed a mop and a pan to Riley, who stood with her fists clenched at her sides.

"That was my fault. I'll pay for the cup." Jack drawled standing up. Alex shot her a surprised look.

"Can I get a separate check please?" She asked the older woman. Jack paid for her single cup of coffee that she barely touched and the cup Alex broke sidestepping him on her way to the front door. She glanced back at Riley, who was cleaning up the mess and recognized her as the young girl Alex had been laughing at back at the school with his buddies.

"Fucking people." She said under her breath pushing open the glass door.

"Monique!" Alex called jogging to catch with her as she walked along the sidewalk.

"Hey wait up." He said planting himself firmly in front of her.

"Gotta get back." She said curtly feeling no need to feign niceness with him anymore.

"Let me give you a ride. I was hoping we could go somewhere and talk some more." Alex insisted running his eyes over her giving her the distinct impression of what his version of "talking" was.

"No thanks." Jack said bored.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Cause I don't want to." She said letting the look in her eyes say the '_you'_ loud and clear.

Jack turned to walk away when he caught her arm and tried to snap her around to face him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dean said in a lazy tone coming up out of nowhere.

"She doesn't like being touched." He said standing next to Jack. He smirked looking the boy over. He sized him up and snorted, letting Alex know he was no threat. Alex held on for another second before letting go of her arm.

"Lets go, Sammy found something." Dean said dismissing Alex as though he wasn't there anymore.

Jack nodded and followed Dean back to the Chevy.

"I could've handled that." She said raising an eyebrow at him, a little annoyed he didn't think she could handle herself with some punk kid.

"I know and much as I would love to see you kick that kid's ass up and down the state line," He smirked. "The hunt's more important. You can hurt him when we're done."

"With pleasure." Jack said relishing the thought. "I found something out about Aly."

"What?" Dean asked.

"She was part of some abstinence pledge group thing. We should see if the other girls were too." Jack said hoping that they were and she hadn't just wasted an afternoon with a jerk for nothing.

"Good cause Sam found out more about the Schneewittchen. Looks like that'll be our guy." Dean said as he parked.

* * *

"Schneewittchen's aren't that old, only a few centuries," Sam told them. "The name is German, their spirits that take the youth and beauty of virgins and give it the human that summoned them."

"How?" Dean asked.

"By collecting the heart and liver for the summoner to eat. They make a deal, the human gets those organs and the Schneewittchen gets the rest." Sam explained.

"Damn." Jack shook her head, didn't these people ever hear of botox.

"Yeah, the worst part is that the victims become Schneewittchen afterward." Sam continued. "And its likely the girls taken are already dead.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Dean asked.

"If we break the spell that summoned the original spirit the others will be free." Sam said hesitating.

"But?" Jack asked.

"Their violent bastards, and they don't like it when something stops them from eating." Sam said, "And once they get a taste of the blood of the intended victim they become like blood hounds, tracking them till them till they have them."

"And the mirrors?" Dean asked.

"It travels through mirrors, but its not confined to them. It can move through them to get the victim but it can move freely once through." Sam said.

"Early stories inspired the original Snow White stories, you know with the Queen eats her heart and all."

"I don't like the sound of that." Dean said.

"The human who summoned it chooses the victims right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"How do we find out who summoned the thing?" Dean asked.

"They make a blood bond with the spirits, marking themselves to solidify the agreement." Sam said consulting his computer for a second.

"Like self mutilation?" Jack asked.

"No more like a tattoo." Sam replied.

"Copycats." Jack smirked.

"It would be hidden on the body, somewhere easily accessible though, so the summoner could show it if need be to control the spirit." Sam said.

"Its probably a woman too right?" Dean asked looking over Sam at the computer screen. He turned away and stared at his brother when he couldn't read anything on the page.

"You read German dude?" Dean asked.

"Took a class in it as an elective." Sam shrugged.

"You're a geek, Little brother." Dean said smiling affectionately at Sam.

"Anyway, there is a spell to find out who's next on the menu." Sam said rolling his eyes at Dean.

"Lets do it, if I spend one more second with the locals I'm going to snap and hurt someone." Jack said.

"Didn't enjoy your date?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Hell. Fuck. No." Jack said looking at him like he was slow.

"She was about to kill the idiot before I saved his scrawny ass." Dean laughed.

"Hopefully we'll be gone before you do hurt someone." Sam said bringing up the page with the spell on it.

"Salt, grave yard dirt, why's it always grave yard dirt? and a lock of hair from a virgin's hair." Sam read the ingredients for the spell. He glanced at t he other two.

"Well the first two are easy to find…." Dean said glancing speculatively in Jack's direction, or more specifically her hair. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't look at me I don't carry the V-chip." Jack said smirking at how both men looked away embarrassed.

"Think Tyler will help us out with this?" Dean asked with a cough changing the subject fast.

"You really think he's unicorn pure just cause his girl was?" Jack asked.

"These kinds of small town sweethearts stay together forever. Besides there's no harm in asking." Dean shrugged.

"I'll go over there myself, I don't think he'll want to see you again." Sam told Dean.

"What did you do?" Jack asked him.

"I took his blankie." Dean said pursing his lips in amusement.

"It was his hammer actually." Sam clarified.

"Might as well have been his blankie the way he was holding onto that thing." Dean pointed out.

"Nice Dean, and you wonder why people keep shooting at you." Sam said. Dean glared at his brother and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Only goes after virgin's huh? Guess your numbers up Sammy" Dean teased, earning a barely suppressed laugh from Jack.

"Go to hell." Sam said throwing his shoe at Dean, who dodged it easily. "You two just go get the graveyard dirt so we can do this thing." Sam threw a dirty look at them both.

"What did I do?" Jack demanded.

"You encourage him." Sam accused.

"Aw, if it had been the other thingy you know you would have been calling Dean a slut up and down Sammy, don't deny it." Jack said grinning wickedly.

"What!" Dean stopped laughing.

"At least that would have been true, though." Sam whined.

"You little-" Dean said throwing Sam's shoe back at him.

TBC……..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope still no cash in my pocket so I guess I don't own Supernatural.

Sam walked to Tyler's house from the motel, relieved that when he knocked on the front door he didn't hear any hammering from inside. Tyler answered the door himself, looking exhausted, his eyes rimmed with red and wearing the same clothes as the last time Sam saw him.

"What?" He croaked focusing his bleary eyes on Sam. He wobbled a bit and Sam realized that the boy was drunk.

"Can I come in? I wanted to ask your help with something" Sam asked him.

"What more questions, or are you gonna call me crazy and interrogate like your friends at the Sheriffs Office did earlier?" Tyler asked laughing bitterly.

"Neither. I believe what you saw Tyler. Please let me come in and we'll talk, I'll try to explain as best I can." Sam pleaded with him.

Tyler looked at him biting his lower lip, there were already deep gashes in his lip where'd it looked like he'd bitten straight through and a speckle of dry blood on the corner of lip. Dean's right, this kid can't handle it, Sam thought. Tyler moved out of the way ushering Sam inside.

"Are your parents here?" Sam asked him.

"Moms at Aly's house consoling her mother. Dads working, as fucking usual." Tyler slurred out bitterly.

"I'm sure they care about you a lot. Your mom's worried sick about you." Sam said remembering the way Mrs. Banks acted days before.

"Yeah, whatever." Tyler said looking away. He walked into the living room leaving Sam to follow after him. The curtains were drawn tight and there was a sheet over the mantle where a mirror had stood decoratively. All the picture frames in the room were face down and a grandfather clock was turned against the wall, facing away from them. More of Tyler's pre-emptive strike.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked flopping down on the couch. Sam took a seat on the edge of the coffee table.

"The thing you saw that night was real Tyler, you need to know that. Sometimes things that shouldn't exist do and me and my brother, the man I came here with, we help when those things hurt people." Sam explained slowly, stopping and starting again when he felt Tyler's attention drifting away.

"So what? Your Ghostbusters or something?" Tyler asked looking hopeful beneath his derision.

"Something like that." Sam said smiling softly.

"I thought you were cops." Tyler said.

"We had to say that so you'd talk to us. But I need you to trust me now Tyler," Sam said putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "My name is Sam and that was my brother Dean you met."

"He took my hammer." Tyler said petulantly.

"He's not real good with people." Sam grimaced. "But we do want to help stop the thing that took Aly and the other girls."

"And your going to get Aly back?" Tyler asked the question Sam was dreading hearing.

"Tyler," He started then he stopped. He ran a hand over his face suddenly wishing he hadn't volunteered to Tyler alone. He was watching Sam intently a look of desperation on his face. His whole body was wound tight like he'd come apart at any movement.

"She's not coming back is she?" Tyler asked sounding hollow. Sam shook his head slowly, hesitantly.

"W-we were supposed to go to North Western together in a couple of years. I was gonna-" Tyler broke off jumping to his feet. He got up too fast and almost fell back down. Sam held onto his elbow to steady him but Tyler pulled away and walked sloppily across the room to a smaller den through a doorway.

Sam followed him watching Tyler pick up a fifth of vodka he'd obviously left out when Sam knocked on the door. Sam walked forward and wrenched it from Tyler's hands.

"This isn't going to bring her back." He said sternly holding it out of the boys grasp.

"Give it!" Tyler yelled hopping up. He wasn't steady enough when he landed and his knees buckled when his feet touched the ground. Sam used his free arm to keep Tyler upright, dragging into an armchair in the corner. He put the bottle up on a bookshelf before turning back to Tyler.

"Tyler, I know it hurts, I know I'm asking a lot of you right now, but you can help stop this before another girl gets taken." Sam said pulling Tyler's face to look up at him, Sam used his height to tower over t he younger boy, hoping if he couldn't reason with him maybe he could intimidate him into helping.

"What? What the fuck can I do? I couldn't save Aly, how can I save anyone else?" Tyler demanded hoarsely.

"What happened to Aly was not your fault." Sam told Tyler trying to will him to understand. "All I need is fir you to listen to me. Hear me out."

"What can I do?" Tyler asked softly after a tense silence.

"There's a spell," Sam said slowly letting the words sink in. "There's something we need from you."

"What do you need?" Tyler asked resigned. Sam let go of his face and took a step back.

"To find out who the spirit will take next we need a lock of a virgin's hair, I know your girlfriend was part of some group there-"

"I can't." Tyler interrupted looking guilty.

"What? Why?" Sam asked. Tyler looked down, ashamed.

"Aly wanted to wait, but she went out of town last summer and there was this girl…" Tyler said softly looking down at his hands.

'Fucking wonderful.' Sam thought. Now they had no hair and Tyler looked like he was about to play t he blame game with himself again.

"But I know someone who can help." Tyler said suddenly looking up from his hands. He actually looked relieved, almost excited as he stood up, getting his bearing before walking past Sam to where the stairs were.

"C'mon." He beckoned Sam to follow him. Sam ended up half carrying Tyler up the stairs as vertigo hit.

"Sorry." Tyker apologized at the top of the stairs.

"No problem." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Where are we going?" He asked as Tyler led the way down the hall, past his own bedroom stopping front of a closed door. He put his finger to his lips and opened the door carefully.

Sam followed him into a violet room with more stuffed kittens than Sam knew existed. On a tiny white and pink bed a little girl, no more than six was sleeping soundly.

"My sister Ginney, she takes a nap after kindergarten." Tyler explained tip toeing dizzily across the room.

Sam was torn between the urge to smack Tyler for getting drunk while his little sister was asleep upstairs and smacking himself for not thinking about using a child's hair sooner. Guaranteed virginity.

"Do you have any scissors?" Sam asked Tyler. Tyler looked around him and shook his head. Sam let out a frustrated sigh and took out the folding knife he carried with him everywhere.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tyler asked grabbing for his hand as he unfolded the blade.

"I'm going to carefully cut a piece of your sister's hair off. Son't worry she won't even know we're here." Sam trying to keep from losing his patience. He really didn't want to have to black mail t he kid with his drunkenness.

Tyler finally let go but he stayed close watching as Sam picked up one of the sleeping girl's soft brown curls and gently cut through the strand. The girl didn't even move. He held up the lock for Tyler to see and quickly put it safely in a plastic sandwich bag he'd brought with him. Sam replaced the blade in his pocket, pulled a somewhat steadier Tyler out of the room and led him downstairs by the arm.

Almost as soon as they hit the first floor landing the front door opened and Mrs. Banks walked in. She took one look at the two young men and plastered as smile on her face.

"Detective, its nice to see you again. I hope my son remembered his manners." Mrs. Banks said without acknowledging her son's current state.

"He has excellent manners ma'am." Sam said pleasantly, walking past her to open the front door. "If you'll excuse me I really have to go now. It was nice seeing you again. Thanks for your help Tyler."

Sam walked swiftly away from the house, shaking his head in wonder. If he wasn't careful he'd start using Dean's motto of demons being easier to understand than people.

* * *

"Demons I get, people are crazy." Dean said pulling up to the cemetery.

"I mean going cannibal to look younger. What the hell is that?" He went on as they exited the car holding a large old pickle jar to fill with graveyard dirt. Jack followed him listening to him rant with a pair of gardening spades and some gloves.

"How does someone even justify this shit? Just get a boob job if you don't like the way you look. Or deal with it." He'd been going on for the last ten minutes, getting in more and more foul a mood the farther they drove out of town. Poplar Grove had no town cemetery, so the had to go to t he nearest city of Rockford to find one and collect the dirt.

"Yes people are nuts, no it isn't right and yes demons are easier to g et, considering all they really want is to kill us all. I agree, now shut up." Jack said trudging up the path to an older part of the cemetery, where they were guaranteed not to be interrupted by anyone visiting family members. Not unless t he visitor had had a centennial.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked as he pouted.

"I don't like this damn state." Dean said stopping in front of a stone.

"You have a grudge against an entire state?" Jack asked handing him his spade and gloves.

"Lets just finish this shit so we can get outa here." Dean grumbled plunging the spade into the ground. They had half the jar filled when thunder cracked over head, followed by a downpour. The hastily scooped as much dirt as they could into the jar and ran back to the car muddy and soaking wet.

"I hate this fucking state." Dean said to Jack.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sam asked when they walked through the door to the motel room. Twin death glares stopped his line of questioning dead.

"Shower." Jack ground out tossing her gardening spade on the ground heading to their shower.

"Go use your own." Dean called running after her to get in there first.

"Bite me." Jack said scurrying in and locking the door.

"Get me some clothes, would ya?" She asked.

"Bite me." Dean replied. She could hear Sam laughing through the door.

Dean grabbed some clothes and walked out the door hedging under the minimal shelter to Jack's room. Once inside he seriously considered hurling her things out into the rain but he got an image in his head of a pissed off fire wielding psychic coming after him and decided to just use her shower and get the damn spell over with. He could still hear Sam laughing at them through the paper thin walls. After a quick shower Dean dried off and grabbed Jack's duffel bag with her clothes on the way out.

Sam was talking to Jack through the bathroom door, about Tyler's and his family.

"She didn't notice?" Jack was asking.

"It was more like she ignored the whole thing. Like selective reality or something. It was bizarre." Sam said.

"When you say something's bizarre, it has to be." Dean said crossing the room to knock on the bathroom door.

"Here, so we don't get arrested." Dean said, when Jack cracked the door open to reach for her things.

"You didn't have to bring everything I own." She said after she closed the door.

"Your welcome." Dean shot back.

"Thank you." Jack said grudgingly. She pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a black tee shirt, pulling on her bracelets before exiting the bathroom. She threw her duffel bag on Sam's bed and stuck her tongue out at Dean.

"We ready to do this thing?" She asked Sam hoping the damp dirt would be good enough.

"Just need to put the supplies down and say the words." Sam said picking up the bottle of salt and tossing it to her. They cleared the table, pulling more towards the center of the small room in front of the dresser mirror. Jack poured out a circle of salt on the surface first, followed by Dean making a circle of dirt on the floor around the table and another around the circle of salt, lastly Sam placed the lock of hair in the center over the symbols he'd drawn on the table in pencil while he waited for Dean and Jack to return.

They stood back from the table as Sam picked up the paper he'd written the spell on in German. He cleared his throat and started the spell trying not to let his mind wander to why it always rained when they had to do this sort of thing. He finished the spell and waited and waited and waited.

"Did you say it right, Sam?" Dean asked taking a step towards the table.

"No I said every word exactly." Sam said scratching his head.

"Well then why isn't it doing anything?" Dean asked.

"Delayed reaction?" Jack suggested frowning leaning towards the table.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't stand so clo-" Sam started when the table creaked loudly like it was going to come apart. They jumped back as it started to shake violently.

"Told you." Jack said watching the reflection in the mirror, waiting for what came next. Sure enough the mirror darkened and a face started to come into view.

"Do you recognize her from the school Jack?" Dean asked as the face of a pretty girl with light brown hair and soft green eyes became clear.

"Yeah I do." Jack said recognizing Alex's unfortunate sister, Riley Moore.

TBC………….

AN: In the next chapter they interrupt dinner and then the fun begins. Its after two in the AM here so until then, night folks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, or the Metallicar. I only own Jack and the other characters in this story. And the monster, that bastard came from my twisted head too. Although the name I found from Wikipedia when I researched the Snow White myth.

AN: This chappie was written to the song Time Is Running Out by Muse played on repeat over and over again. I highly recommend it. On with show…

* * *

Sam found the address of the Moore residence while Dean loaded the shotguns with rock salt. Jack was looking through her spiral notebook for some general safety symbols they could use to protect Riley when they got to her, if they got to her.

"I spent more time looking for spells to protect from stuff a little more corporeal." She mumbled flipping through her notebook.

"This thing is, sort of. It was when it pulled Aly through the mirror, anyway." Sam reminded her shutting down the computer, address in hand.

"We'll worry about that later." Dean said snapping the last shotgun closed, handing it to Sam. He kept one for himself, giving t he third to Jack. He hesitated letting it go.

"Rock salt's a last resort. Those are still innocent girl's inside those things, they didn't choose to be that way." Dean said looking at each of them in turn letting go of the gun when Jack nodded solemnly in understanding.

"What about the original spirit? Do we spare that fucker too?" Jack asked opening the room door.

"No way of knowing if it is or not, so we wait, kick the shit out of the summoner then we take out the original Schneewittchen." Dean told them heading to the car.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jack said smirking at Sam. She jumped into the backseat, humming along to the music playing, getting her adrenaline pumping at the thought of the fight they might walk into.

"Except we don't know who summoned the damn thing." Sam said.

"Kill joy." Jack said winking at him.

* * *

The house was completely dark, with not a single car in the driveway. They decided to check if anyone was home anyway. No one responded to the polite knocking nor the not so polite pounding on the door. Jack pulled out her lock picks only to have Sam turn the knob revealing it to unlocked.

"Too damn trusting." Dean said shaking his head in disapproval. They stepped over the threshold cautiously, guns at the ready.

"I don't think anyone's home." Dean said feigning surprise.

"Where the hell are they all then?" Jack asked kicking the leg of a table in annoyance.

"Kick the table again and maybe it'll tell you." Sam snarked. They finished looking through the house that was empty and wandered back outside in disappointment.

"Families do go out and spend time with each other occasionally." Sam said reasonably opening the passenger side door.

"The Moore's didn't strike me as the family game night types." Jack responded.

"Sibling rivalry." Dean shrugged.

"Nah this was worse, he was being cruel on purpose." Jack said.

"Siblings do that too, sometimes." Dean said causing Sam to flinch unperceived.

"Lets just check around the town for her, maybe she had to work late." Jack replied.

They drove by t he diner to find it closed for the night.

"What kind of diner closes at seven p.m. on a Friday night?" Sam asked looking into the window.

"Think I know why the early night." Dean said showing him a flyer he pulled down from the shop window next to the diner. It was one of dozens urging the locals to show up and support the Bobcats that Friday night at a basketball game.

"Whole town shows up, maybe our girl does too." Sam said nodding.

"And our bad guy," Dean said. "Think about it, how do you get away with having that many girl's taken for your after dinner snack. By making damn sure the whole town sees you while its going on."

"Lets go show some school spirit then." Jack told them.

* * *

The school parking lot was packed with what must have been every automobile in town. The sounds of the game could be heard as soon as they stepped out of the car.

"My car better not be scratched by any of these hicks, or I'll kill someone, human or not." Dean threatened as they stepped out of the car.

The three approached the darkened, presumably empty portion of the school so they wouldn't have to answer any uncomfortable to questions about carrying shotguns to a high school basketball game. Once inside Jack handed her gun to Sam and gestured towards the gym. Dean nodded and she walked in the general direction feeling the boys at her back, sticking to the sidelines so she could peak in and scan the crowd for Riley.

The sound in the gymnasium was deafening, with the spectators cheering for their teams. Jack felt uneasy, her usually keen hearing wasn't going to be much use to her in this din. She edged around the side of the bleachers unnoticed by anyone, searching for one face. Wrong hair color, not green eyed, not female, but might be one day. She couldn't find her target.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath. Jack felt a presence behind her and froze.

"Great game tonight." A familiar voice said. She turned to see Alex leaning against the bleachers watching her.

"Mmhm." She replied noncommittally and continued to scan the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" Alex asked walking into her line of vision.

"Yes." She hissed in annoyance. Of all the times for this guy to make an appearance.

"Anyone I know?" Alex asked not getting her notsubtle disdain for him.

"As a matter of fact it is." She said switching tactics. She gave him a slow smile and took a few steps closer till she was an inch from him.

"Or yeah?" He asked grinning.

"Uhhuh and I really need to find them." She said in a low voice, barely audible over the game.

Jack put a light hand on his shoulder and leaned in till her lips barely brushed his.

"Alex?" She asked. She felt him swallow deeply and make a sound that might have been 'What?'

"Where's your sister?" She asked touching the tip of nose to his before pulling back, leaving him grasping at empty air.

"Wait. What?" He asked as her words sunk in.

"I need to talk to your sister." She said putting a few feet of space between them.

"Why?" Alex demanded.

"Is she here or not?" Jack asked in a bored voice. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up, never a good sign.

"Alex." A sharp womanly voice called suddenly from above them. Jack looked up to see an older woman glaring down at them over the railing in the bleachers. She watched as the woman picked her way down the steps to where they were. She was tall, even taller than Jack, with light cornsilk hair and icy blue eyes. She looked nothing like Alex, so Jack wasn't surprised by what Alex said next.

"Sylvia this is my new friend Jack. Jack this is my stepmother Sylvia." Alex said looking very uncomfortable.

"Friend?" Sylvia asked arching a perfectly plucked brow and looking Jack over in a way that would make anyone who insecure in the least cringe.

"Yeah. Whatever. I gotta go, I'll find Riley myself." Jack said dismissively. She turned and walked out of the gym, still feeling t he woman's eyes boring into her back.

"Not inside the gym." She reported back to Sam and Dean who were leaning against a row of lockers further down the hallway.

"What was that shit in there?" Dean demanded frowning at her.

"What? With Alex? You saw that huh?" She asked.

"Yes." Sam said handing her shotgun back to her frowning.

"What? I was asking where his sister was. Trying to loosen his tongue a little bit." Jack said shrugging. The guys glared at her in annoyance

"Don't get all over-protective big brother on me now. We don't have the time." Jack said reasonably.

"Fine, but don't pull that shit, there are other ways to get answers." Dean lectured firmly.

"Hypocrite." Jack accused.

"Do as I say not as I do." Dean smirked. A crash tore them away from t heir bickering.

Dean fell into hunter mode, leaving the lecture behind. They followed the crash that echoed up and down the hallway till they heard the sound of someone struggling somewhere between a scream of terror and a sob of pain. As Dean rounded a corner he froze and put himself instinctively between Sam and Jack and the Schneewittchen.

Riley was on the ground shrieking holding her bloodied arm. She was staring terrified into the monster that had her cornered against the wall. A small compact lay shattered next to it.

The Schneewittchen was all grey rotting skin hanging off nothingness, a grotesque smell clung to the air, making Dean almost gag. Its long skeletal fingers red at the tips, reaching out for her. Dean aimed his gun and fired next to it. He swore as it disappeared just in time. Jack ran forward and leaned down to inspect Riley, Sam standing protectively in front of the girls. She reached for her bloodied arm.

"Sam." Jack called. He turned around and she held out Riley's arm to show him the long slice down her forearm and what looked like tooth marks.

"Shit. Dean it tasted her. We have to g et her out of here before it comes back." Sam said grabbing Dean's arm. His brother nodded silently and together she and Sam helped Riley up, to much in shock to move on her own. They carried her one arm around each of their shoulders as they followed Dean through the corridors.

"Where the fuck did it go?" Dean asked no one in particular. He got his answer as they turned a corner and came face to face with one of them. Riley screamed and bucked in terror and he couldn't blame her. Its face was worse than the rest of it had been. Empty eye sockets drooped like the creature was melting. Its lips were torn revealing rotting razor sharp teeth, its acidic breath hot as it exhaled onto Dean's face. He didn't hesitate to shoot it square in the chest covering his face as it screamed in agony and disappeared.

"That's one down." He said turning to see Sam aiming at a second Schneewittchen.

"Jack get Riley out of here!" Sam was shouting as he shot missing it.

Jack hesitated shooting a questioning look at Dean. He nodded sharply reloading his gun with another round.

* * *

"Get her outa here." He orders. Riley is screaming holding onto Jack for dear life.

Jack pulls the smaller girl into the crook of her arm and drags her along aiming her gun straight ahead, expanding all her senses. Her fire is a flick of the mind away and might by them more time without destroying the Schneewittchen. The sounds of a struggle and another shot ring out with the incongruous sounds of the game as background fodder. Jack thinks about going back but Riley is sobbing into her t-shirt terrified.

"Its gonna be okay." She's murmuring picking t heir way through the dark.

* * *

Dean pulled his trigger for the second time as the Schneewittchen wrapped a rotting hand around the back of Sam's throat when neither of them are looking. Blood explodes from the side Sam's head as the rock salt grazes him.

"Sorry man." Dean says pulling Sam to his feet. Sam. As they run in the direction Jack and Riley went Sam reloads his gun.

* * *

"Nasty son of a bitch." Jack snarls at the creature pushing Riley behind her as a third spirit lunges for her. A flash of fire had it reeling away. Jack allowed a satisfied smirk as she turned around to reach for Riley.

"Its coming back!" Riley screamed pointing behind Jack just in time for her to whirl around out of its way. Its teeth catch her shoulder blade anyway and the bite burns hot.

"You better not have rabies." Jack mumbles bringing up her gun, but she can't get a clear shot with it standing so close to its prey. The thing hisses placing its self possessively in front of its meal. She let off another flare of fire but it won't budge this time.

"Wait!" She calls as Dean and Sam run up to them ready to shoot.

"You'll shoot her too." She told them hastily. A stalemate between the monster and the hunters lasted long precious seconds. Someone had to have heard those shots and would come around sooner or later and they all knew it.

"It won't hurt her that much." Dean said to Jack through clenched teeth.

"Shoot it." A tiny voice pleaded. Riley was staring straight at Dean, her eyes begging him to help her. His lips thinned into a grim smile and he shot, Sam and Jack following suit for good measure. Riley had curled up into tight ball on the floor, flinching as excess ammunition hit her.

Dean walked through the foul remains of the creature and swung Riley up from the ground.

"You all right?" Jack asked when she noticed the blood running down his forehead.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Sam asked her, glancing at her wound.

"I've had worse." Jack replied with a cocky grin. Sam grinned fleetingly. Minutes later they were tearing away from the school with Riley curled up in the backseat crying.

"I think we got 'em good and pissed that time." Dean joked eyes flashing with that dangerous glint of humor he had.

"We took their dinner, damn right its pissed." Sam replied. "Now they've got a taste of her blood."

"And mine. I don't know if that means anything but…" Jack trailed off, leaning forward in her seat to keep the sting from her gash to a minimum.

"Fuck." Dean swore hitting the steering wheel with his palm.

"I second that emotion." Jack joked.

They had their guns aimed on all sides as they ushered Riley into their motel room, not relaxing until they were safely across the salt lines. Jack sat Riley down none to gently on the bed as the boys shut the door and checked the protective measures, making sure they were all still secure.

"I've got some bad news for you." Jack said facing Riley.

TBC……………………………….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Riley looked up at Jack at her words and opened her mouth to say something. Instead of words however she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jack jumped back eyes wide and looked to the brother's in bewilderment.

"Is it my breath?" She asked edging backwards towards Sam.

"We got get her to shut up before someone calls the cops on our asses." Dean said pulling a bandana out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him wincing as Riley continued to shriek.

"Gonna gag her." Dean explained advancing on the scared teenage girl.

"You can't do that." Sam exclaimed.

"Fine you explain to the cops why we have a screaming kid in our room while the towns looking for a bunch of missing girls." Dean retorted. Jack looked from her friends to Riley and let out an exasperated scoff. She walked to Riley and pulled back her fist. Jack supposed she should have felt guilty about decking the girl after what she'd been through that night, but it was either eardrums or a black eye for Riley.

"Damn." Dean said as Riley fell back on the bed out cold.

"Problem solved." Jack said.

"We need the first aid kit." Sam said grabbing Dean's bandana and tying it over the deepest part of the slash on Riley's arm.

"Hey, how come you didn't yell at her for being insensitive?" Dean demanded pulling their kit out of his bag.

"I'm prettier than you." Jack answered.

"You wish." Dean said. "Here, I'll do your stitches while Sam takes care of hers."

"The rock salt didn't do much damage, but its gonna burn like a bitch when she wakes up." Sam said critically, looking over the unconscious girl's scratches and bruises.

"And she's gonna need a shower to get all the boogeyman cooties off of her." Jack pointed out, then grimaced. "Which reminds me, I need some mouthwash. I've got idiot aftertaste."

"That's what happens when you kiss an idiot. I've got half a mind to beat that punk Alex." Dean said. He lifted the back of her t-shirt to get at her wound. The bite was a deep graze; the bleeding already slowing. All he ahd to do was clean it and stitch it up.

"One of your tats got chopped." He told her.

"Shit.Damn.Hell.Fuck." She let off a stream of swear words as he patted the wound with antiseptic.

"I hope it hurt the things mouth when he tasted it." She said annoyed.

"How's she doin, Sam?" Dean asked hos brother when he was finished with Jack.

"Good." Sam said bighting off end of the thread and tying it off. The neat little stitches would ensure less of a scar, but somehow he didn't think that would comfort her when she woke up.

"You should put her in my room. So she won't see all this stuff when she comes to." Jack suggested gesturing at the weapon bag on the floor, the pictures of the missing girls on the wall and the table that still had the remnants of their spell casting on it.

Sam nodded, putting the first aid kit aside and lifting her carefully from the bed. With Dean and Jack covering him he carried Riley to the room next door and placed her down on the empty bed on the far side of the room.

Jack got to work drawing charms on the mirror facing the beds while Dean worked on the one in the bathroom. He considered nailing a sheet up too. The manager will just love that, he thought dismissing the idea. He knew a sheet wouldn't keep that thing out of it wanted to come in through the glass.

"We killed the spirits of those girls." Sam said at the bathroom entrance.

"We had to, Sam. It was us or them." Dean reasoned. He felt bad about that. The article was very specific that in order to be freed they had to break the summoning spell, now the ones they'd destroyed wouldn't get the chance. But he couldn't regret choosing to protect his brother and Jack and Riley over those creatures.

"I know. But you didn't see Tyler today. He w as so broken looking." Sam said shaking his head sadly.

"He wouldn't have gotten her back anyway and I don't plan on telling him that I might have gotten rid his girl's ghost." Dean told Sam.

"Me neither." Sam said.

"Where am I?" They heard a soft whimper from the other room.

"Your safe." Jack was telling her when they went out to rejoin her.

"Where am I?" Riley repeated with a note of rising hysteria in her voice. She was huddled against the headboard, shaking with fear.

"The Straylight Motel." Jack answered.

"I was attacked by a monster." Riley said seemingly more to herself t han to them.

"Yes." Dean said. "But you're okay now."

"She hit me." Riley said pointing an accusing finger at Jack.

"You were screaming." Jack said shrugging.

"Jack was just trying to help." Sam said in a placating tone, shooting a sour look at Jack who just rolled her eyes.

"We needed to fix you up and it was better you weren't awake." He finished. Riley noticed the line of stitches up her forearm then and went even more pake than she already was.

"You could've taken me to the hospital." She said fighting back tears.

"And said what? A monster attacked this kid could you lend a hand?" Jack scoffed.

"What she means is, it would have been dangerous to take you from here. We can protect you here." Dean said carefully.

"Protect me from what? What was that thing? How did it come out of my mirror? Who the hell are you people?" She demanded her voice rising again.

"Shhhhh. I don't want to have to gag you, Riley but I will." Dean said calmly. Riley gulped at t hat and shut her mouth.

"First of all that thing you saw was a spirit, something called a Schneewittchen. Its what's been taking your friends." Dean said sitting against the dresser top arms crossed over his chest.

"It was going to take you too." He said so she'd understand the direness of the situation she was in the middle of. "My names Dean, this is my brother Sam and our friend, Jack." He said nodding to each of them in turn.

"Why do you care if that things been hurting the girl's form around here?" Riley asked tentatively. She was still shaking but was starting not to look like an extra from a zombie flick, so he guessed they were doing good so far.

"Its sort of our job to care. When something like this happens we stop whatever was behind it." Sam answered.

"Why would you want a job like that?" Riley asked.

"Dental plan." Dean answered flashing a grin at her. The girl blushed and seemed to relax a little more.

"Why did it want me?" She asked looking down at the bedspread. Sam looked at Dean questioningly, but he hadn't thought this far ahead either.

"Someone's controlling it, picking the targets." Jack said stepping forward. She sat slowly on the edge of the bed, so as not to spook her.

"Do you know anyone that might have a grudge against you or any of the missing girls?" Jack asked gently. Riley watched her like a bird eyeing a hungry cat.

"I'd say yes, but a few of the people who don't like me are on the missing persons list." Riley said sniffling.

"Why didn't they like you?" Dean asked frowning.

"We didn't run in the same circles." Riley answered with a slight smirk.

"They hung out with idiot brother and his friends and I have an IQ above thirty."

Jack snickered and noticed the confused look on Riley's face.

"What?" She asked.

"You were hanging out with him. So why do you caer what happens to me?" Riley asked warily.

"I was trying to get info on the missing girls, he was a means to an end." Jack said dismissing the question.

"Well he'd know. He's dated almost all of them." Riley said rolling her eyes. She unwrapped her arms from their iron hold around her knees, relaxing a bit more.

Jack sent an invisible look to Sam, who acknowledged this with a subtle nod. If all the missing girl's dated Alex Moore than that was a lead they needed to look into.

"You must be tired." Jack said turning the conversation around. "I know this shit sucks but its not safe for you to go anywhere right now."

"Where am I going to sleep then?" Riley asked looking around her like she already knew the answer and wasn't very happy about it.

"Here, in my room." Jack told her.

"Your room?" Riley asked glancing at Sam and Dean with a question in her voice. Jack curbed the urge to say something smart.

"Yeah, the boys are in the next room, close just in case something happens." Jack said reassuringly.

"I don't have any clothes." Riley said.

"Borrow some of mine. We can swing by your house tomorrow and get some of yours." Jack asked. Riley's eyes widened.

"How long am I going to have to stay here?" She demanded.

"We'll figure out who's controlling this thing and then you can go back home. But until then, its better for you to be here." Sam said. Riley's lip was quivering like she was about to start crying again.

"What if it comes back while we're sleeping or something?" Riley asked them.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe tonight. Jackie Girl kept you alive at the school didn't she? This room's a lot easier to cover." Dean said winking at Jack.

"Why don't you get cleaned up while me and Sam pick up some food for all of us." Dean said smiling.

"Okay." Riley said nodding in agreement.

She rose, walking cautiously to the bathroom. When they heard the shower turn on Sam, Dean and Jack walked quietly out the door, staying just outside so they could hear any disturbances from inside the room.

"So we look at the brother?" Jack asked.

"If he's involved than he might not know what the spirits really are, just that they'll kill on command." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but would he really set that thing on his own sister?" Dean asked doubtfully. He'd heard of some fucked up shit in his time but setting an evil spirit on your own sister was a whole different kind of cruel.

"You said so yourself, people are crazy. We nee to know more about him." Jack said.

"We'll look into him, you'll take care of Riley. I knew I didn't like that kid." Sam said firmly.

"I'm on babysitting detail!" Jack whined. She didn't mind never being in the same room with Alex ever again but she didn't want to miss the action either.

"We'll even pay you. Four bucks an hour." Dean told her.

"I charge six." She retorted.

"Five and I'll get you a Happy Meal." He said.

"With a race car in it?" She asked smiling.

"And the cookies, we take care of our employees." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get the food, and get lots of it I'm running low on fuel here." Jack said yawning.

"Light weight." Dean accused.

Jack went to retrieve her duffel bag, which she'd left in Sam and Dean's room and returned to her room. She double locked the doors and set out rummaging through her few pieces of clothing to find something that would fit Riley. After her last motel room was burnt down, she was left clothingless and had only a jacket, two pairs of thrift store jeans, a pair of shorts, boots and a few t-shirts for the time being. After she pulled out a wife beater and her lone pair of shorts she laid out the only things she had a lot of right then; Weapons.

Riley came out of the bathroom to see her cleaning a dismantled .45 pistol and screeched.

"Safety precaution. Besides I've never heard of gun oil killing anyone on accident." Jack said holding up the bottle with a smirk. Riley nodded and grabbed the clothes laid out on her bed, ducking back into t he bathroom to put them on.

"Are all those yours?" Riley asked returning to the bedroom with her eyes trained on the spread of guns and knives in front of Jack.

"Yup." Jack answered looking critically down the barrel of the berretta she'd started on next.

"Where'd you get them?" Riley asked watching as she cleaned out the gun and put it back together.

"All over." Jack answered vaguely. She hadn't minded losing the weapons in the fire as much as she did the clothes. She had weapons everywhere; in one or two storage lockers in different states, a bag of them in Birmingham that Billie kept safe for her. A phone call was all it took to get the bag sent Missouri's house and if she ever needed more, she'd made sure to tell Sam and Dean where she had her supply.

"Your jobs really dangerous isn't it?" Riley asked softly.

"Yeah, but every job has its drawbacks." Jack answered flippantly.

"Why do you do it?" Riley asked chancing to run a tentative finger over a pair of brass knuckles that had _Et Nomini Patri, Et Fili, Spiritus Santi _engraved across the knuckles.

"Somebody had to." Jack said giving her half a smile taking t he weapon gently from Riley's hands.

"You can watch t.v. if you want." She said tossing Riley the remote control.

* * *

Sam was watching Alex Moore as from the passenger side window as Dean ordered through the drive through at McDonalds. He'd had to stop him form actually getting a Happy Meal for Jack as a joke, when he spotted Alex walking into the restaurant.

He had a pretty brunette on his arm and was laughing, the center of attention for a bunch of kids his age. The kids blonde all-American good looks would single him out even if they didn't know who they were looking for. Sam wondered if this boy, this kid could really do the things they were thinking he was doing.

"Sam?" Dean said waving a hand in front of his brother's face. He'd been calling Sam for a few minutes without any response. He followed Sam's line of sight and saw Alex. His hand tightened into a fist.

"We'll get the little bastard." Dean told Sam.

"And if he's not the one?" Sam asked.

"Well t hen we unleash Jack in him, punk won't know what hit him." Dean said breaking out in a grin.

"You want a shake man?" He asked remembering why he was trying to get Sam's attention in the first place.

"Chocolate." Sam answered distractedly, still watching the boy.

He was about to look away when a blonde woman walked inside. Anyone else would have missed it but Sam didn't. The woman passed by him barely brushing a hand across his shoulder blades before going to the counter. Alex stiffened slightly and followed her with his eyes as she ordered and left with her food. Sam remembered seeing her through the gym doors talking to Jack and Alex after her little show of control over the guy. He remembered hearing her introduced, through the thunderous noise of the gym, as his step-mother. But that touch and the looks Alex gave her were anything but maternal.

Then Dean was pulling forward and he couldn't see them anymore. He waited till Dean had the food and they were on their way back to the motel to tell him what he'd seen.

"Fucking small towns." Dean sighed. "And you want this shit?" he asked gesturing around him.

"I never said I wanted some small town drama shit. I said I wanted normal, you can get that in major cities too." Sam pointed out.

"Whatever man. I'll take our life over all this crap any day of the week." Dean said.

"That's why we're though, cause our life and this crap have collide." Sam said popping a french fry in his mouth.

"And we'll make it safe for young girls to not sleep with their boyfriends once more. I'm sure they'll be really grateful." Dean smirked, parking the car in front of their rooms once more.

TBC……………………………….


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Okay now I know I'm only writing these to up my word count. Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop though. I don't own Supernatural, Kripke does.

Dean and Sam took turns keeping watch on the Moore house that night. One of them staying at the motel while the other played stake out. Jack was not too happy with arrangement, insisting she could handle shit herself. A Big Mac and both her and Sam's fries bought the boys silence from her grumbling though. Riley fell asleep soon after finishing her dinner, courtesy of the pills Jack crushed into her soda when she wasn't looking.

Sam took the first shift at the motel room, dividing his time between research and playing cards with Jack.

"Hey?" Jack asked around midnight, still another two and a half hours till he had to switch off with Dean.

"Yeah?" Sam looked up from his game of computer solitaire.

"How comw you went to college and Dean didn't?" Jack asked flipping through the channels on the t.v., bored.

Sam froze and looked thoughtfully at her. It was still a sore subject in the Winchester family, even with John's confession that he wanted Sam to get to go back to school someday. He and Dean had avoided talking about someday for a long time now. Those conversations never went well for them. Finally he shrugged and answered her as best he could

"You heard Dean before, he didn't care to keep going in school. He just wanted to hunt." Sam said trying for casual.

"You didn't want to hunt?" Jack asked switching off the t.v., rolling over to face him.

"No." Sam said with a cough. He turned back to his game, signaling an end to the conversation. Unfortunately Jack didn't take the hint.

"Why?" She asked. Sam ignored her question, tensing in his chair.

"Hello, Sam? Sammy?" Jack asked sitting up and waving a hand in front of his face. He tried to keep is temper from flaring up.

"You gonna answer or what? I mean, its not that hard a question?" Jack pressed on. A little voice inside her head told her to stop but she ignored it.

"Its none of your business. I don't want to talk about this, Jack. Drop it." Sam said gritting his teeth. She was taken aback by the strain in his voice, by the way his hand was going white clutching the poor, innocent computer mouse.

"I just wanted to know more about you." Jack said shrugging. She laid back on her bed and picked up her cheap c.d. player, popping in Muse, the perfect shit for angsting it out while a demonic spirit is chasing you, she thought as she turned the volume up loud enough to make her ears hurt. She shut her eyes and listened to the music, tapping out the beat on the bedspread.

Sam felt bad about snapping at her, the way he felt bad whenever he said something designed to hurt to his brother. He always seemed to do that, and the people he said it too rarely called him on it. This people being Dean and now Jack. That only made him feel worse about the shit he said.

"Jack." He said loudly to get her attention. She didn't budge, either not hearing him or ignoring him. He bet on the latter.

"Hey!" He called throwing a balled up fast food wrapper at her. It bounced off her head an d she yanked off her headphones irritably.

"What?" She asked scowling at him. Her anger diffused when he looked away, embarrassed.

"That's just a sore subject with us, Jack." He said shrugging starting in the middle of the apology instead of the beginning.

Jack looked at him for a second then gave him a crooked smile. She picked up the fast food wrapper and tossed it back at him missing him as he ducked out of the way.

"No problem. Just tell me when to shut the fuck next time, before I out my foot in my mouth." Jack said. She pulled her headphones back on and turned the volume to a less ear drum shattering pitch.

"If I did that you'd never speak again." Sam said to himself.

"I heard that." Jack said above her music.

&&&

Dean was bored. He was more than bored, he was actually hoping one of the Schnee-whatever bitches would show up and pick a fight with him. The house he was watching from across the street was dark, nothing seemed to happening inside and he knew that for sure because these damn people didn't even have shades or curtains on their windows. Anyone could just peek inside. He'd never seen anything so tactically stupid in his travels. These people were wither that stupid or that sure of their safety, which were one and the sam as far as he was concerned.

He wondered what Sam was doing. Research, he thought rolling his eyes. Sam was such a geek sometimes. He grinned at the thought. He turned up Guns and Roses and started imagining the different ways to break into the houses on the block. Not that they'd be that hard to get into, He scoffed to himself.

'Damn this sucks, I'm gonna start talking to myself soon if I don't see some action.' He thought shaking his head. He flipped out his cell phone and called Sam.

"What happened?" Was the first thing out of Sam's mouth.

"Paranoia its not just for breakfast anymore." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean." Sam gave a long suffering sigh.

"Sam." Dean imitated his little brother. "I got bored and decided to see how things are on the home front."

"Nothing happening here. I assume your having t he same problem." Sam said.

"Dude, what kind of seventeen year olds don't even sneak out on a Friday night?" Dean asked.

"I didn't." Sam pointed out.

"Your a geek." Dean said simply.

"Jerk."

"Did I hurt your feelings, Francis?" Dean goaded him.

"I'm hanging up now Dean. And you can suffer all by yourself." Sam said smugly cutting off the line.

"Sam? Sammy? Aw, come on, man." Dean redialed his brother. It went to voicemail. So he tried again. And again, now just to irritate him. He left long messages each time so it would fill up his mail box and then when he got bored with that he called Jack's phone.

She answered on the first ring.

"Autopsy Department, you slice 'em we dice 'em." She said into the phone.

"Jack, Sammy won't talk to me. I think he got his period or something." Dean whined into the phone loudly.

"I heard that." He heard Sam say in the background as Jack laughed.

"Hang up on him." Sam said sounding closer to the phone.

"Hey, I'm risking my butt here, the least you can do is entertain me." Dean retorted.

"You're risking boredom you big baby." Sam said. Dean could hear the soft sounds of a struggle and could picture Sam's Jolly Green Giant ass trying to wrestle the phone from Jack.

He was about to say something when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He straightened in his seat, watching to see Sylvia Moor coming around the back of the house to the front door. She looked around a nd Dean ducked down fast so she wouldn't see him. When he heard a door open and close quietly he sat back up.

"Gotta go." He said shortly into the phone before hanging it up. He wasn;t sure they'd heard him over their little tussle but he wasn't going to wait to check. He wanted to know why someone would sneak around their own house in the dead of night.

Dean made his way around the side of the house, keeping to the shadows. He had his gun cocked and ready in front of him, just in case. Walking quietly Dean crept into the backyard, he spotted a garden shed and made his way towards it cautiously. There was a flimsy lock on the door that he chanced putting down his gun to pick quickly.

He positioned in front of him once more and nudged the door open with his foot. Making out a flashlight on the work table just inside Dean reached for it turning it on with one hand, he stepped in and prepared to shoot….

The lawn mower. And a watering can and hose and other things anyone would expect to find in a garden shed. Dean lowered his gun and rubbed his forehead, laughing at himself. Now he was glad he was alone, that could have been embarrassing. A door slamming outside put Dean back on his guard, he grabbed the shed door and closed it fast, shutting off the flashlight too. There was a little window that looked out on the backyard. He looked out of it and saw Alex coming out of a cellar looking flushed and sweaty. The boy stopped momentarily to catch his breath and leaned down to shut the cellar doors, putting a chain and lock on the cellar before going around the house the way his stepmother had gone.

'Bingo.' Dena thought. He left his hiding place putting t he lock back on the shed the way he found it and made his way across the yard to the cellar, flashlight in hand.

'Shit.' Dean thought when he shined the light on the lock. It was the first decent security he'd seen of the place. It was a padlock the size of his fist, not the kind of thing he could just pick apart. It would have to be cut off.

'Or shot off.' He thought musingly. Dean shook his head, deciding to leave it for when he came back and he was coming back. Something wasn't right here, he didn't have to have Sam's shining or whatever to see that.

&&&

Dean had hung up sometime while Sam and Jack were wrestling for the phone(she won but he still thought a cheap shot was the only reason).

"You think he's okay?" Jack asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. She ran a hand through her hair tugging at the end of it. Her eyes darted to and fro restlessly.

"Yeah, its Dean. He's always okay." Sam said wondering if it was true. He was starting to go stir crazy too, wishing for something to do.

"Maybe we should use bait to get the bitch to come to us." Jack suggested.

"No." Sam said.

"I meant me, not her." Jack told him.

"An even bigger no." Sam said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do you like hospital rooms?" Sam asked her like she was an idiot or crazy, or both.

"Well you know the catheters do save time when I'm there." She joked.

"No bait. We'll catch this thing. We just have to be patient." Sam responded.

Jack's phone rang, the caller I.D. flashing Dean across the screen. The both dove for it but Sam won. He answered the phone using his height to keep it out of her reach.

"No fair, you big, tall freak." Jack pouted.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam said ignoring her.

"I saw something over here, I'm coming back now. We need to get into this house when no one's here." Dean said into the phone leaving out the details of his discovery. It could be nothing or it could be something connected to their gig. They'd know when t hey got into that cellar.

"How are things there?" Dean asked.

"Same as last time you called." Sam answered

"Okay." Dean said cutting the line.

"Dean's on his way." Sam told Jack, handing her back her phone.

"He find something?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Yup, didn't tell me anything over the phone though.

Dean told them what he saw and that he wanted to get back there when the house was empty with some lock cutters.

"You have lock cutters?" Jack asked.

"Always be prepared." Dean said.

"Think she'll let us do a search or will we have to use something shiny to distract her?" Sam asked pointing to the sleeping Riley.

"Might, if we tell her we're checking for signs that it was at her house instead of telling her we think her family set her up to be a snack." Dean said rubbing a hand over his jaw.

"Sam you can go to sleep, I'll take over here." Dean said noticing how tired Sam looked.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, go." Dean said seeing that his brother was eyeing the door eager to try and get some much needed rest.

"Alright, be careful man. Night." Sam said.

"You should get some sleep too." Dean said to Jack once Sam was out the door.

"Thanks, mom." Jack said smiling tiredly. She checked the salt lines, the charms and Riley and was told forcefully by Dean to stop it and get some rest before finally laying down.

"Jack had rarely shared a bedroom with anyone before. She given a certain amount of freedom growing up and when she and Chris stayed at hotels, he usually got a place with adjoining rooms. And no lovers were around long enough for her to get used to sharing a room with them. She wasn't accustomed to having someone there at night, those times were her own.

Still Jack couldn't fight the small feeling of safety she got from having someone watch over her as she drifted off to sleep.

AN: This story was originally supposed to be five maybe sic chapters long, I don't know what happened. Its just too fun to write for hours on end, or maybe I just like the reviews ; ). Anyhow, I promise resolution, violence, angst and funniness soon. Is funniness even a word?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope I just checked the mail and there aren't any royalties in there, so I guess Supernatural is not mine.

"Sylvia's going to be pissed I didn't come home last night." Riley said as they drove to her house early the next morning. Turns out the girl was much more pleasant when she wasn't just attacked by a cannibalistic ghost, who'd have thought.

"What about your dad?" Jack asked her. They were sitting in the backseat, watching the scenery pass by in silence till then.

"He's in Wisconsin visiting Grandma at the hospital. He probably won't know till he gets back." Riley said.

"How do you get along with your step-mom?" Sam asked seemingly out of simple curiosity. He had his best I'm-innocent-and-no-we're-not-trying-to-find-out-if-mommy-dearest-wants-you-dead look.

"Okay I guess." Riley said grimacing. They slowed across the street from her house and she hesitated at the door handle.

"Remember, if she's there, you tell her you're staying at a friend's house to study." Jack reminded Riley. She gave her an encouraging smile and shooed her out the door.

Riley nodded, took a deep breath and opened the door. Her hesitance showed clear as day that things were not great at home.

They watched up and down the streets as she walked to her front door, even though it was daylight they were still armed and ready for a fight. Riley took out her house key and started to unlock the door. It opened before she could insert the key and she was nearly rammed by her step-mom on her way out the door. Sylvia stopped and said something they couldn't make out from that far away. Riley said something else looking up a t the taller woman. Suddenly Sylvia lashed out, slapping her so hard her head snapped roughly to the side.

All Jack's protective instincts flew into high gear and s he reached for the door handle.

"Jack, wait." Dean said reaching back to catch her hand before she could jump out of the car.

"Bitch." Jack spat out glaring at the woman as she walled to her car, leaving Riley standing forlorn on the front step of the house. Out of habit the three inhabitants of the Chevy ducked down when Sylvia's car passed them.

When her car was out of sight they exited the car, crossing the street to meet Riley.

"She always pull that shit? Or was this a one time thing?" Sam asked her. Riley looked away ashamed. Her cheek was turning red and she looked like she was fighting back tears.

"It doesn't matter." Riley insisted opening the door. The three followed her inside; Jack silently fuming, Sam thinking grimly back to Max and Dean wondering if Alex was home.

"Alex! Alex!" Riley called out. When she got no reply she relaxed visibly.

"Make yourselves at home. I'm just going to go get my things." Riley said brushing past them to make her way upstairs.

'Should I follow her?' Jack mouthed to Dean. He nodded and gestured towards the front door. They were going to check out the back of the house while she watched Riley.

Jack nodded and followed Riley up the stairs, silently. Jack glanced in the open doors she passed on the way to Riley's bedroom. She saw a messy one with weights in the corner and smutty pictures on the walls; Alex's room. She glanced at Riley who'd entered her room up ahead, then ducked into his room.

"If I were a jerk playing with the supernatural, where would I hide my supplies?" Jack said to herself looking over the bookcase, which consisted mostly of car magazines, more porn and school books. Jack shook out the notebooks and flipped through them all looking for anything resembling t he symbol Sam showed them for summoning the Schneewittchen. She found nothing. She looked under the bed in the closet and between the mattresses and still found nothing to indicate that Alex was anything more than a horny kid.

Jack made sure everything was where it was when she entered the room, not that it really mattered and left. She continued down the hall to Riley's room.

'Pretty.' She thought leaning against the doorway. The walls were painted light blue with a dark wood bed with a matching dresser and desk. Bookcases that actually held books covered the wall just inside the doorway, with two windows overlooking the street in front of the house. Riley was in the bathroom that she had to herself, splashing running water over her face. Jack moved further into the doorway and heard a sniffle. She almost cursed out loud. The girl was crying, Jack didn't know how to comfort a crying girl.

"Hey," She started awkwardly. Riley jumped and spun around.

"You scared the hell out of me." Riley exclaimed.

"Sorry." Jack said.

"Um, are you alright?" Jack asked hoping she would just lie and say she was fine. It was pretty obvious she wasn't, her eyes were puffy from more than just a long night and her nose was bright red. Riley looked at her for a long moment, t hen turned away from Jack to towel off her face.

"It didn't used to be like this." Riley said just when jack was about to be relieved about being spared a tearjerker moment.

"Like what?" Jack asked feigning ignorance.

"You saw what happened." Riley said bitterly. "When dad's here she doesn't do that. But he works in the city so……" Riley trailed off looking down at the white tile. Jack studied it too, counting the seconds till she could go back downstairs.

"And Alex isn't any help, its like he can do no wrong to her." Riley continued. Her little fists clenched at her sides.

"Can you go live with your mom?" Jack asked her.

"She died. Car accident when I was five." Riley said. Jack winced.

"Can't you tell your dad what she does?" Jack asked.

"He was alone for a long time before he met Sylvia. He says he's happy with her." Riley said shaking her head. "I don't want to ruin things for him. Maybe its just me. Maybe I'm in the wrong." Riley looked like she was about to start crying again. Her shoulders were hunched around her, the image of resignation and defeat.

"Your what? Fifteen now?" Jack asked grasping at straws.

"I'll be sixteen next month." Riley answered. "Why?"

"Well, in a couple of years you'll be able to move to a dorm at a college or whatever." Jack told her.

"Yeah." Riley swallowed and nodded like she'd told herself that same thing a million times already.

"And till then," Jack continued. Riley looked up at her hopefully. "I can teach you a mean left hook while I'm here." Not the greatest advice, she could admit, but advice wasn't her thing. Fighting was a dance she knew all the steps to though.

"I can't hit my step-mom." Riley said in shock.

"For general use." Jack said lightly. Riley looked like she might actually smile then, but the moment was over fast.

"Hey, where are your friends?" Riley asked. Jack had never been so relieved for a change of subject.

"Their about." Jack answered pushing away from the doorway she'd been leaning against. Riley walked past her to the dresser, pulling out a pair of clothes and shoving them into a backpack.

"Lets hurry, you got the EMF?" Sam asked. Dean pulled it out of the glove compartment of the Impala and waved it at his brother. They made their way back to the house and around the back.

"You sure you saw them both coming from here?" Sam asked Dean as he switched on the machine.

"Yup." Dean answered concentrating on the EMF.

"You know they could just be fooling around. No spells, just your everyday cradle robbing." Sam said.

"Oh I think its pretty obvious the lady's banging her stepson. But why the hell would they do it down in the cellar when the house is empty and why put a Fort Knox sized locked on the door?" Dean asked. He waved the detector over the cellar door. Just as they were about to get a reading though he noticed the lock wasn't on the door.

"Hey look-" Dean started when the cellar doors swung outward. They jumped back just in time, Dena hiding the EMF behind his back. Alex stopped dead in his tracks, staring belligerently at the two men. He had a bear in his hand and wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Taking in the sights." Dean said with a smirk.

"Our sister is friends with yours we're just dropping them off." Sam said every bit as hostile as Dean towards the kid.

"Your sister?" Alex asked narrowing his eyes at them suspiciously.

"You remember, redhead. Nearly broke your arm for trying to grab her." Dean said calmly.

"Monique." Alex said the fake name Jack gave him like a curse.

"That's our girl." Sam said.

Alex mumbled something under his breath and turned away from them to close the cellar doors.

"Got something valuable down there?" Dean asked looking over Alex's shoulder.

"Nothing that's any of your fucking business." Alex said securing the lock and turning back to them.

"Yeah? How old are you kid?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Never mind we gotta get going. Come one Dean." Sam said hastily, knowing where that line of questioning was heading. He grabbed Dean by the shoulder and pulled him along before he hauled off and hit the boy.

Dean let himself be herded back around the front of the house, hiding the EMF under his jacket. He hadn't missed the spike before they were interrupted, though.

"Yo, Jack, Riley!" Dean called as they entered the front door. He ran up the stairs without waiting for an answer, Sam right behind him.

"We're leaving." Dean said running into them at the landing. He walked back down the stairs ahead of them to start the car.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Alex is home." Sam answered, giving Jack a significant look.

"Alright then." Jack said. She took Riley's backpack from her hand and slung it over her shoulder. Riley hesitated a second before following them down the stairs to where her brother was standing.

She didn't know why but suddenly he seemed a bit more menacing to Jack, standing there the way he was. She glared at him and planted herself firmly in front of his sister.

"Where ya' goin' Riley?" He asked.

"Studying with my friend." Riley answered.

"She doesn't go to our school." Alex pointed out.

"What can I say, I love to learn." Jack said sweetly.

"Move out of the way or I'll make you move." Dean said quietly coming up on Alex's side. Dean was feeling more and more uneasy being t here. They didn't have the necessary weapons to get rid of the spirits with them. Their handguns didn't take rock salt and they had stupidly left the holy water back at the motel, an almost unprecedented lapse on his part.

Alex stood his ground defiantly a second before stepping out of the way. He stayed in the doorway watching t hem as they crossed the street to the Impala, taking out his cell phone and calling someone while he watched them go.

"We gotta come back tonight." Dean said not caring that Riley could hear.

"Its him?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Dean said.

"Might be unrelated activity." Sam said.

"And that's happened how many times to us?" Dean asked sarcastically. Sam glanced back sympathetically at Riley who was following their conversation with a confused look on her face.

"You should call your dad. Se if you can go on a bus or something to meet him." Jack told her. She took out her cell phone and handed it to Riley who took it tentatively.

"Why?" Riley asked, looking scared.

"Cause your brother is trying to kill you." Jack said bluntly. Riley choked and Sam shook his head disapprovingly at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked. She turned to face Riley. "Okay, this sucks, I know. And it shouldn't be like this but it is."

"Why would he want to kill me?" Riley asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know and trust me, with these things there's never a good reason. Nothing is going to make you understand why he'd want to do this. Just think about you now, okay?" Jack said seriously. Riley looked from Jack to the phone in her hand. She nodded, dialing her father's number.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Come on you know the drill.**

Jack was seconds from strangling something and she had a feeling it would end up being the girl she was supposed to be protecting.

Just hours after talking her father into buying a Greyhound ticket to Wisconsin in her name, Riley remembered leaving her purse with her id in it in her locker the night before. If she didn't have her id she couldn't claim her ticket at the window. So Jack was standing in a darkened hallway while Riley grabbed her things while Sam and Dean stood guard at the entrance a few feet away. It didn't stop the uneasy feeling Jack had about being there in the first place.

"Riley, we need to hurry." Jack said trying to keep her patience.

"Okay, I've got it." Riley said finally pulling out her little blue purse.

"Congratulations, lets go." Jack said grabbing her by the arm towards the exit. It was full blown dark now. Feeding time.

'Fifteen feet, ten feet, eight feet…' Jack thought calmly, her hand straying to touch the little bottle of Holy water in her pocket and the six shooter tucked under her t-shirt.

Sam opened the door for them as they reached the brothers. Jack was about to push Riley out ahead of her when they were pulled back inside and the doors slammed shut, trapping them inside.

"Jack!" Sam yelled reaching for her. She hadn't realized that he'd made a mad dive for her when she was first pulled and ended up trapped inside with them. With Dean stuck on the outside.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean was yelling pulling at the doors, using his leg as leverage to try to pry it open.

Sam shot to his feet, ran to the door, gesturing for his brother to move out of the way and kicking outward. The doors weren't budging and on his second attempt he saw why. Carved into the underside of the handle was symbol he recognized vaguely as something to do with control over inanimate objects.

'Damn, he's in the school.' Sam thought stepping away from the door. He drew his handgun and looked all around him. Jack had Riley pressed against the wall with her back to the young girl, holding a gun in one hand and her brass knuckles adorning her other hand.

"Dean, go to the house, you have to smash the alter they used to summon the spirits." Sam shouted through the doors at his brother.

"Like hell I'm leaving you guys here alone." Dean said drawing his gun aiming at the door handle.

"Dean, you have to the doors not going to open. He did something to it. He knows more about this stuff then we thought and I don't think he's doing this alone anymore." Sam argued. He felt a chill up his spine and saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Dean, go now. Deal with the alter. Smash it and burn it to purify the area." Sam said turning his back on Dean.

"Jack." He said walking slowly towards the girls, ignoring Dean shouting for him to get his ass back to the door.

"Jack, what kind of bullets you got in there?" Sam asked standing beside her. It was eerily quiet, even Dean's yelling didn't seem to quite penetrate the quiet.

"Iron I've got a bottle of holy water in my pocket too." Jack said scanning the darkened hallway.

"Great minds think alike." Sam said trying to ease the tension. He looked toward the door where Dean had finally given up trying to get inside and hoped he got to the house fast.

"Dean told me what I should bring. These are just for fun." She said holding up her free fist. He read the inscription and laughed at her smirk.

"We need to get you a hobby." Sam said.

Whatever Jack was going to say was cut off by Riley's piercing scream. Jack winced at the proximity of the sound to her ear and turned to fire automatically in the direction Riley was looking.

"Don't!" Sam said knocking her hand aside just in time so she ended up shooting a bulletin board instead of Alex. The boy ducked low to the ground waiting for a shot that wasn't coming. Jack pushed off t he wall she had Riley up against and to face him. Sam pulled Riley by the hand to stand behind him as he took a place beside Jack.

"You son of a bitch." Jack spat training her gun on him.

"He's human Jack, you can't kill him." Sam told her.

"Don't need to kill him, his kneecaps will do just fine." Jack said.

"Why are you doing this?" Riley choked out from behind them.

"Riley, I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. Once Sylvia is done we can be together forever. Don't you want me to be happy?" Alex said in a sickeningly clam tone.

"Is that what she told you?" Sam asked lowering his gun to the floor but keeping his hand on the trigger.

"It doesn't work that way, Alex. She's lying to you to get you to do this." Sam said moving one step forward to try and reason with Alex.

"Sam." Jack said. She tensed when she caught a glance at something grey moving through the shadows behind Alex.

"You don't know anything!" Alex shouted.

"Sam." Jack warned a second before a Schneewittchen lunged from behind its keeper at Sam.

Sam ducked out of the way fast barely avoiding it. He didn't want to fire his gun with Alex standing in the line of fire. He reached in his pocket for the little bottle of holy water to find it empty. He checked his other pocket and scanned the ground for the missing bottle. There it w as lying in the middle of the hall where he'd just been standing. The Schneewittchen spun in his direction, slamming him against the wall, baring its teeth at Sam.

"Hey Bitch! Why don't you come after me. I'm the one who took your snack from you!" Jack yelled. The creature turned toward her, standing in the middle of the hall with her arms outstretched on either side. She dropped her gun to the ground and waited for it to catch the scent of her blood beating under her skin.

Sure enough the thing snarled pushing away from Sam and advancing on its new prey.

"Jack!" Sam shouted raising his gun.

"Get her into a room. I'll distract this one." Jack said diving out of the w ay as the creature clawed at her. She grabbed up Sam's bottle of holy water and threw it to him. Sam caught it easily.

"I'm not leaving you here." Sam said.

"There are three more of these things. I'm getting off light." Jack said, dodging another attack. It disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Its behind you." Riley shouted form where she was cowering. Jack used her ability on instinct veering away as it shrieked in pain, its breath hot on the back of her neck. Alex was watching with anger in his eyes, still as a statue.

"Go Sam." Jack said gritting her teeth. She was just dieing to get at this kid. Sam finally nodded dashing down to where Riley was and scooping her up. Alex pointed at him and the Schneewittchen appeared in his path. Jack used his diverted attention to grab her gun, she was at Alex's back in seconds without his knowing she'd even moved.

"Call it off." Jack said in his ear pressing the barrel to the back of his head. Alex jumped and tried to move from her but she put an arm around his chest to keep him in place.

Sam nodded at jack and turned a corner down another hallway. The spirit didn't impede him this time.

"It'll kill you instead." Alex said menacingly.

"You better hope not, cause I'll take you down with me." Jack threatened. She feels the creature coming up behind her and has to decide whether to let go and give Alex her back or keep him as a hostage against the thing.

Sam kicked in the door of the first classroom he finds and entered a small science lab. He ran to the back and sat Riley down on a table top. Unscrewing the cap to the little glass bottle he starts to spread it in a circle around.

"Will that keep tem away?" Riley asked watching him. She flinched as he reached his fingers to her forehead after dipping them in the water.

"It'll help, I need you to sit still." Sam said holding her head still so he could draw some symbols on her forehead and cheeks.

Sam spun suddenly shooting at the second Schneewitchen.

Dean slammed on the breaks in front of the Moore house. He cut the engine, bursting out of the car door. A short run to the side of the house and he spotted the damn lock that had kept him out of their cellar before. He grinned viscously and took aim. One bullet was all it took to blow a hole in it. Dean walked down with his gun pointed in front of him, guided by a dim light from deep inside.

He paused on the last step down looking all around him. The walls were lined with mirrors and in the center of the room was a black alter, glistening with a dark liquid he suspected was blood. He approached it looking all around him for any new player, ingredients for the spell lined the altar in a perfect circle around a lock of light brown hair. Writing he didn't understand was on every mirror.

"Lady you are one sick bitch." He said turning to see Sylvia standing in front of the stairs.

"I don't expect you to understand." Sylvia said shaking her head as if he were nothing but a nuisance.

"A hunter." She said sighing. Her short black dress hugged her ever curve and accented her icy beauty to exception. The silver 356 magnum in her hand was pointed lazily at the ground.

"I've dealt with your kind before. That one couldn't stop me fifty years ago, what makes you think you can now?" Sylvia said calmly completely unfazed by the gun trained on her or nearness to her precious alter.

Dean glared at the woman thinking about her doing this before in other towns, to other girls.

"We've got your little boy toy, call your pets off or else." Dean bluffed hoping for some flicker of emotion in her cold eyes. Contempt and amusement flashed across her face.

"He's a means to an end." She said waving it off without concern. Dean reached behind him to knock over the alter but the bitch was faster than he thought. A shot rang out in the cellar.

Sam watched the thing disappear and reappear, again and again to confuse him. He couldn't shoot wildly for fear of hurting Riley. She stayed where she was digging her nails painfully into the table top shaking in fear.

Sam felt a pain throb in his head behind his eyes, so bad it made him sway on his feat. Not now, he thought trying to will away the vision before it hit. This was not what he needed right now.

The pain exploded with a burst if images moving fuzzily across his eyelids as he slammed the heels of palms into his eyes. Sam cried out trying not to fall over and failing. Far off he heard Riley scream. The images came into focus; him turning wrong and ending up with the Schneewittchen's fist through his chest. It was gone as fast as it came and he looked up to see the snarling creature towering over him as he kneeled on the floor. Sam swallowed back the mouthful of bile and ignored the roiling in his stomach. Sam jumped to his feet and sliding to the left, in the opposite direction he'd gone in his vision, then pivoting to the right to come up behind the creature. He put the gun to its head and pulled the trigger knocking it backward into the table where Riley was sitting. She had the presence of mind to jump from her place as it came crashing down on the spot she'd bean sitting and curling up in a ball underneath.

The smell of rot and burning filled the room as the spirit went up in smoke from the contact with the water. Sam covered his nose and reached under the table to pull Riley out from underneath. He didn't look back to see it die, he just ran on rubbery legs out of the room, hoping they wouldn't collapse under him.

Jack spun Alex around and practically threw him at the monster. She backed away and waited for the next attack, her gun pointed and her fist clenched tightly.

Alex recovered fast and the Schneewittchen made another one its little disappearing acts. Damn, she was getting sick of these SOB's. Jack smirked at Alex as he foolishly swung at her. She dodged it easily and landed an uppercut to his jaw, feeling the satisfying crunch as his teeth knocked together, breaking a few of them with the metal wrapped round her fist. He howled in pain and clutched his jaw falling to the ground in agony. Jack stared at him in disgust and removed the knuckles in favor of her holy water now. The Sncheewittchen hadn't reappeared just yet, but she was sure it was near.

A mirror exploded behind Dean as he ducked out the way of the shot. He rolled into one of the shadowing crevices, watching the woman walk calmly into the cellar. He moved silently deeper into the shadows and waited for his opportunity. If he tried to attack to soon she'd see him coming in the mirrors.

"So what every time you see a wrinkle you go out and get a cherry and kill her?" Dean asked as he moved. She turned around to try and place his voice, her cold mask finally slipping to show her anger.

"What, you can't afford botox?" Dean asked edging behind one of the walls holding the mirrors. He felt along it carefully and saw that the way was just a bit of plaster, probably a temp job from a home improvement job that never got finished.

"I have more of them than you know, boy. Every mirror holds one of my girls. You can't hide from me." Sylvia said the strain showing in her voice.

Dean tried to remember the exact location of the alter from where he was hiding. If he was right he could aim at the middle of the plaster wall and the bullet would hit it dead center, if he wasn't it would probably hit her, but he wasn't all that concerned with her well being at this point. Dean pressed his gun to the wall and pulled the trigger, the bullet exploding outward with a rain of glass toward the alter and Sylvia both.

She didn't move and the bullet went straight through her stomach knocking her into her alter. Dean ran around the side with his gun ready and kneeled by the woman. He checked her pulse, feeling no beat there and rolled her off the shattered sticky remnants of her spell. He was about to take his lighter out when Sylvia grabbed his ankle catching him off guard.

"Shit." Dean said before he hit the ground. The back of his head landed on a piece of glass cutting his scalp open. She didn't waste any time climbing on top of him with a knife in her hands.

"What does is take to kill you?" Dean exclaimed trying to wrestle the blade out of her hand. He bucked up to throw her off him and threw out his hand searching for his lighter. His hand finally touched the cold metal of the Zippo and he closed his hand over it.

Dean rolled out of the way just as she regained her bearings and brought the blade down in the direction of his throat. He flicked the lighter on and threw it the woman, stumbling back. For a moment he caught the image of a wrinkled old woman, then a skeletal corpse still sneering hatefully at him, then she went up in flames taking her alter with her. Dean scrambled to his feet and ran for the stairs as the fire spread. He glanced back with one foot on the bottom step and saw the images of young girls in the dozens of mirrors still intact.

Dean coughed as the smoke reached his mouth and nose. He ran up the stairs making it out the doors with the fire on his heels. Running to his car, Dean yanked open the door and jumped inside, gunning it out of the place before the cops and fire department arrived. It was defiantly time to get out of this town.

Jack clutched her shoulder after a Schneewittchen clipped it, dropping low to the ground. She poured out the holy water in a circle, barring the spirit entrance.

"Jack." Sam called coming around the corner with Riley in tow. He was running off balance and looked like he was about to fall over.

He sucked in a breath and took aim with his gun. Before he could pull the trigger the thing exploded in flames. It burned out and was gone. Sam looked at Jack questioningly

"I didn't do it." Jack said in bewilderment.

"Dean." Sam said with a half smile falling hard against the wall.

"You alright?" Jack asked jumping up from her circle to help him. She made him lean his weight against her as she put his arm over her shoulder. He was practically dead weight.

"Bathroom?" She asked Riley. It took a second for Riley to register the question, when she did she pointed behind her to the hall across from the one she and Sam had disappeared down before.

"Sam, I need you to work with me here. You weigh a ton, dude." She told him straining to help him down the hall to the bathroom. His chuckle was cut short as he tried not to throw up on her. Sam walked along letting most of his bulk fall on Jack's shoulder. He closed his eyes and let her guide him.

"A vision. While I was fighting." Sam managed to say. Riley darted in front on Jack holing the door to the bathroom open for them.

"Don't." Jack stopped her when she reached for the light switches. It would make the post premonition migraine worse.

"Riley, get some paper towels wet and give them to me." Jack told her settling Sam on the ground against the row of stalls. She circulated her shoulder trying to get some feeling back into them. Riley tapped her shoulder hesitantly and gave her what she asked for.

"Okay now go outside and wait for Dean." Jack said kneeling down to press the cool paper to Sam's forehead.

"I c-can't!" Riley shrieked making Sam wince in pain at the volume. Jack shot her a dirty look. She bit her lip and tried to give Riley a reassuring smile.

"Its okay. They're gone now." Jack said nodding slowly. Riley was still shaking her head.

"I wouldn't-" Jack started then she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"In here." Jack called clapping her hands over Sam's ears to keep his migraine-induced sensitive hearing from hurting him anymore.

Dean appeared out of breath at the doorway.

"Is he okay?" Dean demanded too loud. Jack shushed him and gestured for him to come closer.

"He had a vision while he was fighting. He's going through the afters now." Jack explained in a low voice.

"A vision? Of what?" Dean asked sharply.

"Of the spirit, what it was going to do next." Sam said tiredly.

"Damn, well we gotta get out of here, the cops are going to be here any second." Dean said.

"Help me, get his other arm." Jack said putting her shoulder back under Sam's arm. Dean followed suit and with Sam's help they lifted him off the floor and helped him walk quickly out of the bathroom and down the halls. Alex was still writhing in pain on the ground but they ignored him altogether. Riley followed them out the school doors to their car.

"Good thing we packed before we left the motel cause we have to leave town now." Dean said helping Jack ease his brother into the back seat.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I burnt down her house." Dean said.

"What?" Riley asked shocked.

"I had to, besides we're dropping you at the bus station on the way out anyway." Dean said.

"Do you want me to drive?" Jack asked indicating towards Sam, who would be better off with someone in the backseat with him. The adrenaline of the fight and the afters were not a friendly combination.

"I don't think I'll fit back there with him." Dean said regretfully. Jack nodded and moved to the other side so she could slide in with his head in her lap.

Riley sat in the front seat, curled in a corner while Dean drove them out of town, past the lights of the police cars and the fire truck in front of her house.

"Did you do this for Chris too?" Sam asked quietly trying to keep his mind off the pain of his waking vision, he'd only had two waking premonitions so far but they hurt worse than the sleeping ones did. It was already starting to recede but it wasn't gone yet.

"All the time." Jack said in a soft tone running her hands through his hair in soothing gesture as familiar to her as breathing. She turned the damp paper towel over so the cool side was against his forehead again.

TBC…….

AN: A nice long chappie to make up for being MIA. This is the first computer access I've had in days. I was going crazy from addiction withdrawals LoL. Next is the Epilogue and then the series continues with a new little adventure for our heroes. Tell me whatcha think! Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

They pulled away from the brightly lit bus station slowly, with Riley in view sitting curled up on of the hard plastic seats in the most brightly lit part of the waiting room. Jack watched the girl, pale and afraid trying hard to be invisible. It was going to be a ten minute wait till her bus came and they'd sat with her long enough, it was time to go.

"She's going to be okay, right Dean?" Jack asked looking at the driver's seat.

"I don't know, hope so. We did our job, the rest is up to her." Dean answered looking ahead at the road as they drove away. He glanced back in the rearview mirror at Sammy asleep in the backseat.

"You're good at that, you know." Dean said to Jack. She looked at him confused till he inclined his head at his brother. He locked eyes with her and let his gratitude bleed into his expression for a moment before it was gone. She caught it nodding with a quiet understanding.

Jack reached for the volume on the radio, turning it up enough to drown out silence but not loud enough to wake Sam. This was her first real hunt, her first taste of the day in day out of what happens when you don't run from the bad things. She looked at Dean and wondered if his first hunt stuck with him too.

"Yeah." Dean said reading the question in her eyes. "Sam didn't feel so hot after his first job either. Its different when you have to look at the survivors, if there are any."

Jack thought about this for a moment and sighed. She leaned her head back against the seat and pushed back her worries about the young girl they'd left behind, she'd be fine eventually. Maybe someday she would convince herself it was all just a bad dream.

"I think she'll be okay." Jack said smiling at Dean. He nodded silently.

"Where we going next?" Jack asked.

"Next, we find a place to clean ourselves up and get some food, then we look for our next gig." Dean said. At the mention of food Jack's stomach responded loudly. Dean laughed and reached one handed into the glove compartment, taking out a family size bag of m&m's and tossing it to her.

"Yum." Jack grinned opening the bag. Dean grabbed for a handful.

"Don't eat all my candy or I'll have to kick your ass." He warned.

"Like you could." Jack said rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious I'll pull over this car right now." Dean said with a mock growl.

"You sound like your dad, old man." Jack taunted, laughing as Dean choked on an m&m.

"Old man!" He cried yanking the bag out of her hands.

"I didn't mean it." She said quickly diving across the seat for the bag. Dean switched the bag to his left hand, holding the bag out the window while keeping the car straight on the road.

"Should have thought about that." Dean snickered.

The End.

AN: Started out angsty there for a minute, couldn't have that now could we :D. New story coming up ASAP. The next is gonna be Samcentric and soon I'll get to the installment with that teaser I put in All These Things. Till then, thanks for the wonderful feedback. See ya.


End file.
